


The First Time

by Nightbreed



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sweet, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightbreed/pseuds/Nightbreed
Summary: Somebody needed to make the first move.





	1. Grey Cell Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask questions or talk more about these works, please visit:  
https://bkrashlyn.runboard.com/

_When Ali spoke to her brother earlier in the week, she’d carried on and mentioned enough in the conversation for him to finally ask in an impatient sigh, “Are you going to just date her or what, Al?”_

_Her shocked silence was enough for him to continue, “Are you still there? Or have you gone deaf too?”_

  
_ She was holding the phone almost stunned. She felt her heart beating in her head as it pounded so loud that she had to ask him, “What did you say?”_

_Letting out a laugh on the other end of the line, Ali could almost see him rolling his eyes at her. “Oh, come on. I’ve been waiting for you to just get there on your own already but you’re either seriously playing with me or you’re too blind to recognize your own feelings.”_

  
_ She wanted to answer but it was something she’d been internally wrestling with now for weeks. It was surprising to hear that he had zeroed in so accurately on her feelings. He did know her better than anyone, but this was something she felt that she’d never expressed. Not in words or otherwise. So how did he know?_

  
_ “Ali?” His voice was less aggressive._

  
_ “What made you say that?” she questioned cautiously._

  
_ “Tell me you’re not going to deny this?” he quickly shot back._

  
_ When she was silent again, he huffed, “Really? Really, Ali…..”Blowing out a frustrated breath, he went on, “You’re actually going to play dumb with me.” He had a way of cutting to the chase._

  
_ “I want to do more than date her, alright. I’ve been having the most intense dreams at night. I look at her and I completely melt. When those hazel eyes are on me, I die a little. When she’s near me and touches me, I explode inside. I’ve never in my life felt about someone the way I feel about her. I’ve lost all control of my body.”_

  
_ “Hallelujah!” her brother exclaimed. “You’ve hit puberty.”_

  
_ Exhaling sharply, she began, “So I guess then I’m….”_

_Her voice trailing off, he interrupted,” In love with Ashlyn.”_

  
_ “No, I was going to say….”_

  
_ “I know what you were going to say. It’s just a word. A label. But it doesn’t define you. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Your feelings are an expression of how deeply you care about what you’re attracted to. And I think you’re attracted to a beautiful being.”_

_Her eyes halfway closed, she was thinking about Ashlyn and her. How well they got along, how the space between them seemed electric at times. “Could you really tell that easily?”_

  
_ “Ha! You must be joking me? I can’t for the life of me figure out how you two haven’t already gotten together.”_

  
_ “Ive never…I mean, I don’t know.”_

  
_ “You’re that nervous?”_

  
_ Letting out a giggle, Ali responded with an, “Mmhmm.”_

  
_ “Why are you nervous, gurl? You is a catch, if I say so myself,” he teased. “What’s got you so crazed?”_

  
_ “Well, I just, …we, …” Taking in a frustrated breath, she tried again, “See, I don’t…”_

  
_ When she heard him stifle a snorted giggle, she blurted, “I don’t know what to do, alright! I don’t know how to make a move.”_

  
_ “Is that all,” her brother laughed. “Let me help.”_

* * *

_By the time Ashlyn realized that she had feelings for her, she was already trying to figure out a way to talk herself out of asking the straight girl out. It made no sense. The two had become such close friends. When Ali had mentioned she had a free evening with nothing to do, Ashlyn took full advantage of asking her if she wanted to help her kill a bottle of tequila she’d been saving. When Ali quickly agreed, Ashlyn made a mental list of all the awkward questions she wanted to ask that would have normally made Ali blush before becoming too embarrassed to answer._

  
_ Taking a quick shot each, Ashlyn asked, “Not bad, eh?”_

_Wrinkling her nose a little, Ali shook off the burn of the alcohol and let the warmth bloom in her stomach. “Wow,” she nodded. “Smooth.”_

  
_ Smiling, Ashlyn lifted the bottle to refill her glass. Holding it steady, Ali held her other hand under the glass to keep anything from spilling on the carpet. When Ashlyn had refilled her own, she set the bottle down and asked, “Have you talked to your brother this week?”_

_Giggling a little, Ali pulled up a leg onto the bed underneath her and smiled, “Yes.”_

  
_ Ashlyn watched her blush a little before looking back up and smiling shyly. “What’s so funny?”_

  
_ Ali shook her head and drank the warm liquid quickly before falling back on the bed to avoid Ashlyn’s stare that was decoding her every move. She was more than sure that this was in fact a well-planned reconnaissance mission to find out if Ali felt the same way that Ashlyn felt about her. The blond figured she was smooth but it had become quite obvious to apparently everyone around them in recent weeks that the chemistry between them was definitely more than friendship. By her calculations, she figured out that she happened to be the one that was late to the party with this one. It hit her like a lightning bolt only after her brother practically spelled it out and spoon fed her the revelation. Sitting back up on the bed, Ali giggled again and held out her glass. “I need a refill,” she gently demanded._

_Ashlyn slowly picked up the bottle and kept her eyes on Ali who was looking at her empty glass. Leaning forward, Ashlyn nodded, “Come here.” Leaning closer, Ali reached her arm out to steady herself. She was feeling warm and light from the alcohol. Ashlyn slowly started to pour while making eye contact with the brunette. When her glass was full and Ashlyn still hovered forward holding the bottle, Ali felt her cheeks burn. “You didn’t need to try and get me drunk.” Still grasping the bottle, Ashlyn didn’t move. “I like you THAT way,” she confessed. She winked and smiled shyly, before adding, “I just don’t know what to do with you.” Then lifting herself up off the bed a few inches, Ali leaned over and gently brushed her lips against Ashlyn’s. The electricity that sparked between them forced Ali to part her lips a little to run her tongue over Ash’s bottom lip softly. Pressing her lips back against Ali’s, Ashlyn sighed._

  
_ The sound gave Ali much needed confidence. Smiling slightly, Ali opened her eyes and looked at Ash. Her face was so flushed with color it gave Ali the feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach and rising into her chest. Realizing the intense effect that her kiss had had on her, it was enough to summon the courage to lean in again. She wanted to feel those soft lips some more._

  
_ This time, she pressed her lips to Ashlyn’s and reached her hand out to run it through the blonde’s hair. Her tongue flirted with Ashlyn’s and she found herself begging for more from the kiss. She heard Ashlyn’s moan softly under her breath. Ali found the edge of the table blindly and set the glass down. The bottle on the floor beside the bed, Ashlyn reached her hands out for Ali’s waist._

_Her hands tangled in blond locks, their tongues tasted each other and paused only when Ash would stop to breath in Ali’s intoxicating scent. She ran her tongue along her neck and down to the subtle cleavage hidden underneath the tee shirt. She took a long deep breath and exhaled with her head against Ali’s chest feeling her racing heartbeat._

  
_ Leaning Ali back onto the bed gently, she cradled her in her arms and then kissed her way back up to her waiting lips. On her back, sprawled on the comforter, she found herself trembling. Her body opened itself up perfectly for Ashlyn to skillfully settle on top of her with ease. She reached her arms around Ashlyn and pulled her closer. Their eyes locked, Ali’s breathing had quickened it’s pace. Ashlyn placed a kiss on her nose and pushed her hands up underneath her head to cradle it. She could feel the need in the body beneath her._

  
_ Placing a palm on Ashlyn’s face, Ali shook her head slightly at the blonde’s hesitation. They both smiled a little. Twirling a finger around Ashlyn’s hair, Ali asked, “Are you as terrified as I am?”_

  
_ Her smile pulling into a smirk, Ashlyn laughed. Nodding a little, she answered, “I feel like I’m dreaming.” Lifting herself a bit to scan between them at Ali’s inviting body beneath her, “I mean look at this. I want you so badly but I’m completely paralyzed.”_

_Resting back down on top of her, she kissed Ali’s lips again. The tenderness in their kisses brought about chills that raced through their bodies as hands caressed warm skin and moved sweetly along pulse points. Ashlyn would retrieve a roaming hand from her hair to kiss the fingertips lightly and move to her hand and place kisses trailing along her wrist. Ali’s legs parting a little further, Ashlyn was able to settle her body a little more securely and Ali tightly wrapped her legs around Ashlyn’s waist, molding them into a perfect puzzle piece._

  
_ “Make love to me,” Ali pleaded. Ashlyn’s breath caught in her chest at the urgent sound of the words. Closing her eyes for a moment, she smiled to herself. Taking her face gently in her hands, Ali waited for the blond to look at her again. “Ashlyn, I want you.” Never blinking, she added, “I can’t be any clearer than that.”_

_The sultry desire in her voice as she purred Ashlyn’s name renewed her confidence. The way she had cooed her name ‘Ashhh-lin”, as it dripped from her lips like thick honey, made her feel a warmth in her stomach that spread to her center._

  
_ Reaching for the tee shirt around Ali’s waist, Ashlyn pulled it up slowly. Raising her arms over her head, Ali lifted up a bit to help shed the garment. Lying back again, Ali’s skin produced an even covering of goosebumps down her arms. Through the black lace of the bra, Ashlyn could see her pink nipples rising to attention beneath the fabric. Her mouth suddenly dry, she licked her lips and ran her tongue across her slender neck and down the center of her chest. Ali had closed her eyes and arched upwards at the touch of Ashlyn’s tongue against her skin. Trailing down slowly, she kissed lightly until she reached her navel. Circling it with her tongue, Ali’s breath shuddered. Dipping her tongue in briefly, Ali arched her back as a soft sigh escaped her lips in the form of Ashlyn’s whispered name. She tightened her grip on two fistfuls of blond strands. When she felt the warmth of the tongue slide across her abdomen and tickle her insides, she pulled so hard on her hair that Ashlyn reached up and grabbed a wrist. Throwing it down on the bed over Ali’s head and pinning it there, she rose up a few inches to take in the sight beneath her. She was trembling. They both were. Ali’s body was so consumed that she was almost shivering._

_When Ashlyn quickly reached for the waistband of her sweatpants, she noticed the slightest hesitation in Ali’s breath that seemed like fear. Her eyes seemed to widen for a moment, and it was enough to make Ashlyn take pause._

  
_ “Ali, are you a virgin?”_

  
_ Their eyes challenged each other in silence for a moment. “Does 30 seconds in the backseat of my ex’s Volvo count?”, she easily answered. Looking away, she then added, “I asked him to please not cum inside me, so he decided to shoot it all over my clothes. I was so angry. I tried to push him to get off of me and he wouldn’t. I slapped his face and he slapped mine. Then he told me to get out of the car and called me a ‘cock tease’. We stood there beside the car shouting at each other about who was more selfish.”_

  
_ Shaking her head, Ashlyn laughed, “No, sweetie. He’s an asshole. You never told anybody about that, did you?” Ali shook her head no._

  
_ “Not even your brother?”_

  
_ “NO! And please don’t ever……After that, I really wasn’t interested in trying again. It didn’t really feel that good. I don’t know what the big deal was?”_

  
_ “Why didn’t it feel good?”_

  
_ “Because when…,” Taking a moment to compose herself, she said, “when he pushed himself inside me it really hurt. I wasn’t aroused at all if you know what I mean.” She blushed and looked up to meet Ashlyn’s comforting eyes, watching her with compassion as she recounted the events. “I begged for him to stop but he didn’t listen. He just kept pushing and then I felt something tear inside me. It was a bloody mess.”_

  
_ Ashlyn was trying to keep her anger under control listening to Ali talk about what she’d been through._

  
_ “Do I frighten you? Does this frighten you?”_

  
_ Her face changing to a shade of pink, Ali laced both of her hands with Ashlyn’s. “You’re not him. You wouldn’t hurt me. I think I was trying to save a relationship that had quite honestly probably ended weeks before.” She tilted her head a bit to the side as she almost whispered, “I have feelings for you. I have for a while now. I didn’t want to admit it. I’m scared,” she confessed. “But I want to be intimate with you. I want to share who I am with you. I really want us to connect on an emotional level.”_

  
_ Ashlyn’s expression seemed to change to something that Ali couldn’t decipher. Pushing herself off of Ali and sitting on the bed beside her, she was silent with thought. Leaning up off the bed a little on her hands, Ali asked, “Don’t you want me anymore?” Looking down at herself in her bra, she pulled her tee shirt against her, embarrassed and sat up. Turning her shirt right side out, she lifted her arms to pull it over her head when Ashlyn stopped her. She took a hold of her wrist and took the tee shirt from her. Tossing it on the floor, she looked back to Ali who glanced over at her shirt lying in a crumbled heap. Ashlyn still displayed an unsettled expression. Looking back to the blond, Ali raised her eyebrows questioningly, waiting for an explanation. Still gently holding her wrist, Ashlyn nodded, “Believe me, Miss Krieger, I want you.”_

_Exhaling when she realized she’d been holding her breath, Ali smiled shyly._

  
_ “I’ve been lusting after you since the day I met you. I wrestled in my head with whether you’d even blink my way. Now you lay this on me.” Ashlyn was flushed and she still held Ali’s wrist as she spoke. “I would NEVER disrespect a woman the way you just described. It pisses me off that whole thing happened to you.”_

  
_ “I’m sorry,” Ali apologized, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”_

  
_ “No, don’t do that. Don’t apologize for someone else’s bad behavior.” Moving over on the bed, Ashlyn sat closer to Ali and took her by the shoulders. “I look at you differently now. You’ve become something more to me every day. You’re not just a piece of ass.” Ali smiled a little and looked away._

  
_ “I mean it. I’m not shy. But damn, you’ve had me planning ways to talk to you, accidently run into you by chance meeting….all so maybe we could possibly spent some time together. That’s what you do to me.”_

  
_ “You definitely don’t need to work that hard, Ash. I’m right here because I want to be. Especially now that I understand my feelings and I know what I want.” Lowering her head, Ali bit her bottom lip and then asked, “How does my faux virginity factor into your thoughts about this? I could see something about it bothered you.”_

  
_ “All of it bothered me. He basically raped you.”_

  
_ “No, I agreed to it. But I wasn’t into it like I thought I would”_

  
_ “Begging for him to stop when he tore your insides, you agreed to that?_

  
_ Looking down at herself embarrassed, she whispered, “No.”_

  
_ “And he hit you. Was that part of the package?”_

  
_ Not meeting Ashlyn’s eyes, Ali shook her head. Feeling the tension she’d created, Ashlyn put her arm around Ali and said, “Hey, look at me.” Placing her hand gently under her chin, she waited for the familiar connection. Meeting Ali’s warm brown eyes, she smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. “I’m not an asshole. It would be rude and cruel of me to not take pause and address the fact that you ARE a virgin. It’s something you should cherish. It’s not something that can be taken, it’s something special that’s given. While I’m flattered that you want to give that gift to me, it’s also comes with a responsibility.” Ali was listening intently. “I got a little excited just now and went to reach for your pants and I could see you tense up.” Putting a finger to her lips to stop her from protesting, Ashlyn continued, “You might not realize it, you might not have thought I saw it, but it was there. Fear and hesitation. I would be a horrible human being if I ignored that.”_

  
_ Nodding, Ali agreed, “I understand.”_

  
_ “I don’t want this to mean more to you than it does to me either,” Meeting Ali’s wanting eyes that sought acceptance, she promised, “If you ever….at any moment, say stop…. I will stop. I don’t want you doing anything because you think you owe it to me.” Running her finger along Ali’s shoulder and along the black lace of her bra strap, Ashlyn pleaded, “Please don’t make me hurt you because you didn’t tell me what you wanted.” Hesitating, she continued, “Or what you didn’t want. I couldn’t live with myself knowing I’d hurt you.”_

  
_ Looking up and meeting her eyes, Ali nodded. She caressed her cheek with the back of her hand and smiled. Sliding her finger underneath the delicate black fabric, Ashlyn pulled it until is slid down Ali’s arm._

  
_ Goosebumps raising along her arms, Ali shivered a little. Ashlyn could hear her softly sigh as she grazed her skin. “You’re so damn sexy, Alex.” Leaning in, she laid her back on the bed and nibbled at her neck. Her tongue sliding along her throat and gliding down to her chest, Ashlyn reached her arm around Ali’s back and snapped the bra clasp with one hand releasing it. Her breath catching, Ali looked up at Ashlyn with trusting eyes. Lowering her head to nuzzle between her breasts, Ashlyn pulled the bra down and away from them and she used her tongue to circle a soft nipple. Taking it into her mouth delicately, she could feel it immediately harden against her lips._

_Ali’s fingers lightly caressed Ashlyn’s neck and back teasingly until the blonde took her wrist and lifted it over her head and held it there against the blankets. When Ashlyn moved to her other breast to shower it with the same loving attention, Ali hitched her breathing and shuddered. When Ashlyn pulled lightly on the new nipple with her teeth, Ali threw her other arm over her head and let a soft moan escape her lips. Her back lifted slightly as she arched into the pleasant chills running through her body. Sounding like a stifled cry, Ashlyn glanced up. Ali’s eyes were closed, and she was so completely lost in the sweet sensations that she was biting her bottom lip to stop herself from making verbal affirmations._

_Smiling to herself, Ashlyn lifted herself up to look at how beautifully the pleasure had relaxed her face. Running a hand over one of her breasts, Ashlyn held it to feel the racing heart beneath. Another shudder released another sigh that Ali was struggling to contain. Running her hand lightly down her chest and over her sculptured belly, Ashlyn felt it quivering as she laid her palm flat against her body._

_Ali let out a breath that forced her to tighten her stomach as her body stiffened. Placing her other hand on Ali’s hip and pressing her finger tips against her tightly, she snaked her tongue along her navel until Ali actually let out a soft whine that made Ashlyn ache. Her other hand holding her opposite hip, Ashlyn ran her tongue up and down her glistening skin bathing her in sensual warmth. When she nipped at the now hot flesh with her teeth, she felt Ali’s breathing pause a moment before her whole body shuddered a bit. She heard Ali let out a subtle whimper followed by a low moan that told Ashlyn she’d had just about enough teasing._

  
_ “I want you, Alex. I want to make love with you.”_

_Opening her eyes, Ali gently cupped Ashlyn’s face with her hands and searched for guidance. She wanted to make her feel good too. “Tell me what to do.”_

_With a half-smile pulling at the corner of her mouth, Ashlyn began, “I want you to let me take control. Give your body to me so I can take you over the edge like you’ve never felt before.” Before Ali could say anything else, she took the girl’s other arm and placed it over her head along with the other one. “No hands,” she warned. “Right now, it’s my turn.”_

_Settling herself on top again, Ashlyn felt the subtle change beneath her. Ali had opened her body’s posture and spread her legs slightly so Ashlyn could fit comfortably against her. She felt her square her hips and their bodies perfectly aligned. Staring into each other’s eyes, Ashlyn leaned in and brushed a kiss across her lips. Not breaking their gaze, she brought herself in closer to share a deep kiss that pulled on Ali’s center and created an inner ache._

_Bringing her arms down slowly, Ali reached around Ashlyn’s body and pulled her closer. Her hips thrust up against the blond and she sighed immediately at the contact and then friction that she now desperately desired. When Ali pushed her hands up and back through the long blond locks again, Ashlyn grumbled, “You just don’t listen with the hands….” Shaking off the obvious chills the sensation of the hands through her hair brought on, Ashlyn sat up on her knees and reached for the waistband of Ali’s grey sweats._

_Smiling back, Ali lifted her arms back up over her head. Pulling them slowly down over her waist and hips, she let Ali lift slightly to help shed the garment. Tracing her fingers over the matching lace panties, Ashlyn smiled to herself before looking up to meet Ali’s questioning eyes. “You soaked through your sweats, “she pointed. Holding up the pants, she showed Ali the damp area that darkened the fabric. Her cheeks immediately flushing with embarrassment, Ashlyn continued, “I guess you’re a little turned on?”_

_Placing both her hands on her stomach lightly, she ran them up to both the woman’s breasts that were tight with arousal and then raked her nails back downward to her hips. Her abdomen spasming under Ashlyn’s touch, Ali whined, “Oh…my…oh my god.” The words came in broken stuttering pauses._

_Her fingers dipped inside the waist of the remaining black lace and she torturously slid them down. When they were halfway down Ali’s thighs, Ashlyn stopped. She ran her hands lightly upward along the inside of her thighs. Chewing on her bottom lip harshly, Ali’s eyes were tightly closed, and her chest was heaving in deep breaths that were no longer under her own control. Removing the last of the clothing and tossing it beside the bed, Ashlyn put her hands on Ali’s knees and guided them to fall open onto the bed. Leaning closer, she placed kisses on the inner delicate flesh of her thighs moving up until she was able to see what all her teasing had done._

_Her body had swollen the sensitive anatomy to reflect the need for release. Judging by the sounds that Ali had been making, Ash knew it wouldn’t take long for her to completely lose control. Placing her mouth lightly over the center of Ali’s ache, Ashlyn gently pulled with her lips. The warm sucking sensation made Ali release a quick, ”mmMmm.” Her hips began to push up into the gentle pressure to secure better contact and increase the delightful feeling. Ashlyn’s soft tongue and lips moved skillfully up and down over her sensitive clit as she tried to maintain the rocking rhythm Ali was setting._

_Her sighs became low moans and her body had covered itself in a light sweat. Increasing the speed and intensity with her tongue, Ashlyn could feel the rhythmic movements becoming erratic. Ali was losing control. Her arms both dropped to her outstretched sides and balled up wads of the blanket into her clenched fists. The sweet moisture that began to increase under Ashlyn’s mouth was making it difficult to keep up much longer. Her head had pressed back against the bed and Ashlyn could feel Ali’s toes curling against her back as she used her strong legs to open a little wider and pull her lover closer inside her._

_Suddenly, Ali was commanding, “Oh…ple…”_

_“Please …”_

_“…Don’t… don…”_

_“ s…st…don’t st…op.”_

_Between incoherent partial words, she still tried to make verbal sense of her needs, “Oh, …yes.”_

_“..oh…”_

_“Oh…Ash…”_

_Her soft pleas were gentle and pure. Her stuttering and the sound of her calling her name out in pleasure was enough to push Ashlyn right to the edge._

_“Oh, …my….”_

_“Oh…god,…..oh”_

_Her voice had become high and strained. The muscles in her thighs began to quiver against Ashlyn’s back and she let out an almost pained sounding high pitched cry, “….oh…”_

_Pushing underneath Ali’s hips with her arms, she reached up and pulled her closer against her mouth tightly so she would be able to stay on target. Ashlyn flattened out her tongue business style and rapidly began a frenzied assault._

_Ali almost immediately began to orgasm. Her hips bucked upward, and she was able to cry one last syllable, “…Ooohh….,” before it trailed off and her whole body began to spasm and shudder. The subtle grunts and sighs that were audible kept Ashlyn aware of her cresting orgasm and how much pressure to allow her to draw out the feeling longer. A flood of warmth bathed her face and she desperately tried to hold on to contact through the spasms and thrusting of her hips._

_When she felt them slowly come to a plateau, she began to slow her tongue’s movements. Backing off on the speed and pressure, she began bringing Ali slowly down, continuing to draw out as much of the sweet pleasure into her mouth as she could. As her body’s spasms began to wane, she rested a hand, palm flat, against Ali’s abdomen. She could feel her insides still moving and it kept an accurate check on how close she was to relaxing._

_With Ashlyn’s hand putting pressure on her belly, Ali felt the connection they were sharing through the ending of the complete circuit deep inside her to the soft tongue strokes at their very beginning. _

_Placing her hand over Ashlyn’s, she shivered a little as she was jolted by an aftershock that she had no control over. As everything became still, Ashlyn rested her head on Ali’s thigh and took in a few deep breaths. She could feel ample juices dripping down her face and off her chin. Ashlyn took her hand from underneath Ali’s and held it lightly by lacing their fingers._

_Climbing up to rest beside her, Ash wrapped an arm over across Ali’s waist and leaned her head on her hand. “Are you alright,” she questioned. Her eyes were still hazy and sluggish. Rolling halfway onto her side to face the blonde, Ali reached over and wiped her chin with the back of her hand. “I’m all over you,” she apologized while blushing. Stopping her and holding her wrist, Ash smiled, ‘I love you all over me.”_

_Smiling shyly, Ali leaned up a bit and gave Ashlyn a quick kiss. When she pulled back, she wiped her own face when she tasted herself and giggled, ‘Look what you did to me.” Shivering a little, Ash pulled her closer into her arms and brought the end of the comforter over her naked body. “How do you feel about what I did to you?”_

_Ali rolled onto her back, she reached for Ashlyn’s face with her hand gently and asked,” Look at me?”_

_Meeting her warm brown eyes, Ashlyn searched for the meaning of the feelings she was seeing. Ali had tears in her eyes that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She was emotional as she tried to speak, “You…you didn’t take anything from me. I need you to know that. I gave it to you with all my heart.” Her smile was easy, and it made Ash smile. _

_Kissing her lips and leaning over top of her, her hand slid from her hip to her belly where it gently caressed. When she shivered a little, Ali put her hand over Ashlyn’s and whispered, “That tickles. But in a sexual way.” Smiling back, she nodded, “Now you know why it’s hard for me to have your hands in my hair.” _

_When Ali smiled, Ashlyn slid her hand down between Ali’s thighs. She ran a finger lightly over her still sensitive clitoris. She was careful not to overstimulate her. She didn’t want her to hurt. Ali closed her eyes to see how it would feel now. When Ashlyn’s touch was soft and tender, she exhaled and opened her eyes. Using the moisture that was still coating her folds, Ashlyn slid her finger down further and teased the opening. She traced it with her finger until she felt Ali’s body relax again. Then she slowly slid it inside and then halfway out. Ali had taken hold of Ashlyn’s arm most likely as a failsafe if she thought she was going to hurt her insides. _

_Sliding her finger inside again, she leaned down and kissed her lips. Using a second finger easily, Ali had already thrown her head back. Her hesitant hips now rolling slowly along with Ashlyn’s rhythm, “That’s it,” she coaxed. “You take it.” Ali began taking control of the flow and was riding Ashlyn’s hand a little faster and pulling her in a little deeper. _

_As she pumped her fingers, she curled them slightly inside, finding Ali’s sweet spot that when stimulated set off a chain reaction. She could feel the tension building up inside the soft delicate flesh as her arousal began to crest again. When Ashlyn used her thumb to simultaneously circle her clit, she felt the immediate change. Ali cried out and her body collapsed the walls on the inside around Ashlyn’s fingers. Her whole body began to shudder when she felt strong spasms wringing out her insides. Riding out the wave, Ali felt herself release another warm shower between her legs. Her body stiffened and spasmed in waves that took her breath away. _

_The mounting orgasm proving too powerful for her to handle or control, she reached down to still Ashlyn’s thumb and fingers. “I’m sorry, it’s too much,” she whispered out of breath. Her body convulsed around Ashlyn’s hand as she held it tightly and whimpered a little at the intensity of the tightness she felt pulling from deep inside her. Releasing her hold of Ash’s hand, she collapsed back onto the bed exhausted. Her body still jolting from what felt like electrical shocks sparking her insides in waves. _

_Gently pulling her fingers back, Ashlyn pulled her into her arms, “Alright. You just let me know when it’s too much. It should always feel good to you.” _

_Curling into her lover’s warm embrace, she confessed, “That was so intense.” Her hand running up and down her back comforting, Ashlyn hesitantly asked, “Did it hurt?”_

_Sitting halfway up, Ali met Ashlyn’s concerned eyes. Waiting for her response, she searched her eyes for any sign. Pulling the covering around her, Ali shook her head, “No, you’re so sweet.” Taking Ash’s hand and holding it against her chest, Ali asked,” Can you feel that? It felt like you touched my soul.”_

_Ali’s eyes holding her captive, Ashlyn felt her eyes well with hot tears. Reaching around her with both arms, Ali pulled her into a deep kiss. Running her hands back through the long blond tangles, she then whispered, “Now it’s my turn.”_


	2. Addictive

_"What's your turn?" Ashlyn smiled. Pulling Ali's hips back down onto the bed and closer to her, Ashlyn used her tongue to tickle her belly along the sides until Ali giggled and pulled herself back into a defensive position hiding her stomach._

_"That makes me so wet that I can feel it dripping out of me."_

_Running her hand across her abdomen lightly, Ali smiled when she felt her muscles tighten. Ashlyn swiped her palm across her again and Ali closed her eyes in anticipation of the sensation she knew was coming. As she felt the ripples building again, she smiled and placed her hand over Ashlyn's to halt her. On her back, with the blond kneeling over her, Ali took her other hand and placed it on Ashlyn's head. Scratching lightly at her hairline, she worked her way back and tangled her fingers in the girl's hair teasingly. Ali saw goose bumps raise on Ashlyn's arms immediately. Ali smiled and she watched Ash close her eyes and lean her head back into her hand's movements._

_"You're not fighting fair," Ashlyn whined. _

_Reaching her other hand up, Ali reached around the back of her neck and lightly trailed her fingers downward. Rolling over onto her back, Ashlyn looked over at Ali. Her face still flushed with color and she was smiling so brightly it made Ashlyn smile._

_"Why did you make me stop just now?"_

_Blushing a little, Ali crinkled her nose with embarrassment and shrugged her shoulders a little, "I don't know..."_

_"You said it didn't hurt, right?"_

_"Oh, God, no. It felt incredible. It was like you were this spark deep inside of me,....and I could feel it being fanned and getting bigger and bigger and...." Hesitating, Ali just shook her head, "It felt like I was going to turn inside out."_

_"And you stopped it! Are you out of your mind?"_

_Laughing at herself and Ashlyn's animated antics, Ali chewed on her bottom lip and asked, "That was stupid, wasn't it?"_

_Nodding, Ash mischievously asked, "You were afraid of screaming, weren't you?"_

_Covering her shy smile with both her hands, Ali peered over at Ash._

_"Ali, you're kidding me, right? I put my tongue between your legs and you were embarrassed to cum?"_

_Putting her hands up all way over her face, Ali called through her hands in a muffled voice, "Staaaahp! It's embarrassing."_

_Taking a wrist lightly and pulling it away from her face, Ashlyn leaned up and kissed her lips. Dropping her other hand, Ali closed her eyes and smiled at the chills the kiss sent down her spine._

_When she opened her eyes, Ash was still watching her. Biting her bottom lip again, Ali smiled a little and crinkled her nose, asking, "What?"_

_"What are you embarrassed about?"_

_Tilting her head uncomfortably, Ali squirmed a little. Shrugging, she stifled a shy smirk. Looking away, she shrugged again._

_"Alexandra, I'm surprised at you." Her face began to blush so hot that she covered her cheeks with her hands again._

_"Are you really that embarrassed with me watching you orgasm?"_

_Swiping her hand at Ashlyn, Ali hid her face, "Come on, every one I've had was in the privacy of my own bedroom, alone.” Giggling, she peeked up and asked, "Weren't you ever embarrassed?"_

_Smiling, Ashlyn shook her head and said, "Hell, no. I was like 'Oh my god, I’m having an orgasm' and I want to **SHOUT** about it!"_

_Ali laughed and bit her bottom lip. "I know what you'd like," Ashlyn announced with a finger raised as the idea came to her._

_Narrowing her stare, Ali's smile was peppered with curiosity and uncertainty._

_Lying on her back, Ashlyn commanded, "OK, come here." Moving closer to Ashlyn on the bed and lying beside her, Ali answered, "ok."_

_Dropping her head to the side to look at Ali, Ashlyn sighed. "No, come here." Taking her by the shoulders and making her rise up on her knees, Ashlyn then instructed, "Put your hands against the wall if you need to hold yourself up."_

_Wrinkling her forehead, Ali stared questioningly at Ashlyn._

_"And give me that," she added as she pulled the comforter from around Ali's body._

_Kneeling on the bed facing the wall with her hands stretched forward to hold herself up, Ali smiled shyly. Backing up a few inches to view the sight, Ashlyn nodded to herself. Her smile that was pulled up on one side, displaying a lone dimple that curled her mouth into a devilish grin. Ashlyn took in Ali's naked body on display from top to bottom and to top again until their eyes met. "You're beautiful," she told the brunette. "And sexy, "she added. "I think the only thing more beautiful would be me watching you cum."_

_Pulling her hands back from the wall, Ali protested, "No, i couldn't."_

_"Couldn't what?"_

_Lowering her voice as if there were other people listening, Ali asked, "You want to watch me masturbate?"_

_Contemplating that thought, Ashlyn raised her eyebrows and asked, "Can we put a pin in that? Because that sounds fun."_

_Covering her breasts with her arms shyly, Ali shook her head, "I don't know what....."_

_Ashlyn flopped on the bed and laid on her back again._

_"I don't know what you're doing."_

_Sliding Ali's knee out a little more, she made enough room for her to put her head between her knees. "Now lower yourself onto me so my tongue can reach you."_

_Staring a moment in disbelief, eyes wide, Ali hung her mouth open a moment. "What?"_

_"You're 100% in control of it all. The speed, the pressure...everything. And the best part.... you sexy thing, you can look at me while I watch you."_

_Before she could say another word, Ashlyn reached her hands up and cupped Ali's toned ass cheeks. The gesture seemed to excite her enough that she relaxed a little into her soft hands and lowered herself a bit. She felt Ashlyn graze her between her legs with her wet tongue and her body dropped a couple inches suddenly when she went weak. Making contact with Ashlyn's mouth, Ali threw her head back and moaned. Ashlyn threaded her arms around Ali's legs and buried herself in the moist center that was already well lubricated. _

_As she began to grind down against Ashlyn's mouth that was working around her clit and teasing her cavity, it made Ali position herself where it felt better. She moved her hips slowly at first and quickly transitioned into a frantic rocking that created a friction like she'd never felt before. Ali's eyes rolled back and she began to pant in quick breaths as her body broke out in a sweat that glistened her whole body._

_Her tongue pushing up into the slick cavity, Ashlyn's lips worked at strumming softly over Ali's taught clitoris._

_Ashlyn could feel Ali's insides spasming against her tongue as it thrusted and her animal grunts becoming more erratic._

_The overwhelming feeling of the impending orgasm frightening her again, Ali started to sob between thrusts as she worked her hips faster. Her rocking was beginning to skip rhythm when she started to caress her chest and ran a hand down across her breasts. The sobs forcing breaths out in short bursts, she started to try and make sense of what she was feeling, "I...oh..Ash..."_

_Reaching up and placing the palm of her hand softly on Ali's lower belly, she pressed until Ashlyn felt her uterus begin to spasm in gentle waves._

_Causing an imminent chain reaction, a rush of sweet warmth flowed from Ali's insides and she reached out to the wall for support. Her eyes clenched shut, she started to bite her bottom lip in anxious anticipation. When her hips started to buck uncontrolled, she screamed out and cried, "Yes, ..oh.....god.....yes......" Meeting Ashlyn's eyes that were on her, Ali felt her face grimace at the ridiculous wave that was pushing up from inside her. Her breath catching, she found it difficult to not hold her breath when her whole body began to spasm at once. Ashlyn supported her body slightly when Ali lost complete control and began crying out at the intense pleasure that was washing over her. With each cry, a strong surge thrust her body forward and she came all over Ashlyn beneath her._

_Slumped forward against the wall for a second, Ali realized Ashlyn was patting on her thigh quickly. Lifting her leg and falling to her side on the bed, she apologized, "I'm sorry. I couldn't move. I still....."_

_Breathless, she watched Ash smiling at her as she shook her head and rolled onto her side. "Excuse me, Ali." Taking the sheet, she wiped her face and down her chin and neck. Ali watched and smiled._

_"Before you say anything, I love that. It means you felt good. So please don't apologize." When Ali didn't try to respond, Ashlyn looked over. "You ok?"_

_Ali nodded. Ashlyn could tell she was in a much better place in her head now._

_Giving her a curious flip of one eyebrow, Ashlyn waited._

_"I came," she whispered._

_"You certainly did." Ashlyn ran her finger along Ali's bottom lip softly. "I want to kiss you but I don't want to be rude. I have to wash my face, princess."_

_Putting her hand over Ashlyn's arm to stop her from getting up, Ali leaned over and kissed Ashlyn deeply. Her lips parted easily and their tongues met in a playful flirt. Rolling halfway on top of Ashlyn's body, Ali said, "I have a little problem." Turning to glance down, she motioned with her head, "You've got way too many clothes on."_

_Pulling the waistband of the black soccer shorts downward, Ali slid them off and laid them beside her on the bed. She reached for the elastic band of the boxers when Ali stopped and giggled. Glancing over, Ashlyn smiled. Her boxers were completely soaked. Pursing her lips, Ali nodded, "I like that I did that to you."_

_"Sexy, isn't it?"_

_Running her hand over Ashlyn's thigh and up to the damp place between her legs, Ali nodded, "Very." Pulling the boxers down and sliding them off, she lifted the tank top up and over her head. As her eyes scanned Ashlyn's naked body lying beside her, Ali rested a hand on her chest. Her fingers tracing patterns across her skin, she looked up to meet Ashlyn's light eyes. "I didn't mean to be so embarrassed when I was naked in front of you." Ashlyn listened. "I think you're beautiful. Your body is beautiful, and it turns me on. If you were trying to cover up.....," she paused before nodding, "I get it now."_

_Caressing her chin with her thumb, Ashlyn whispered, "It's just you and me. Just us."_


	3. Oh Babe What Would You Say

_Leaning her chin against Ashlyn’s chest, Ali smiled contented. “Do you know how sexy it was watching you just now?” Maintaining her gaze that was locked on Ashlyn, the rosy hue returned to Ali’s cheeks, only this time it was evident that it was out of arousal and not feelings of uncertainty. “Tell me, “she whispered. _

_Twining her fingers with Ashlyn’s that rested on her chest, Ali stroked them slowly with her own fingers in a subconscious compulsion. Ashlyn smiled at the gesture that she was sure was self-comforting. Ali had always been somewhat reserved. Feeling comfortable with her own sexuality and prowess would be a maturing curve that she’d grow into. But Ashlyn knew she would soon be a force to be reckoned with. When she forgot her anxieties and exposed feelings, she very quickly shifted gears. Several times Ali had two fistfuls of Ashlyn’s hair that she’d pulled taut before she had to stop her. Not because it hurt, but because it brought out a pain/pleasure streak in Ashlyn that Ali was in no way prepared for. The distraction had brought her to the edge every time. _

_“I watched you lower yourself onto me and the expression of pleasure on your face. The way you immediately took charge of what you wanted. Your body knew just how to adjust. The way you opened yourself up, found a rhythm and made it happen. Watching you go from overwhelmed to tears at the intense new feeling growing inside you to pure elation as your womanhood emerged.”_

_Ali had paused working her fingers and held the woman’s hand suspended as she sucked in her bottom lip briefly and then a sultry glance replaced it when she smiled. “And then I had an orgasm that I thought they made up like in the movies.”_

_Ashlyn nodded, “You certainly did. That first one was so subtle but then…”_

_“What first one?” Lifting her head off of Ashlyn’s chest, Ali questioned curiously._

_When Ashlyn laughed a little, Ali seemed hurt but was still pressing the issue, “Explain that.” She was serious. _

_“Do you remember when you started to cry a little about halfway through? You said my name and I pressed on your belly the way you like?” _

_Remembering the sensation and the effect it had, she smiled and nodded, “Yes.”_

_“We both came together.”_

_A surprised expression taking hold of her, Ali reached up to put her hand under Ash’s chin and began stroking lightly. “When I felt your insides moving in waves with my hand, it set me off. Then I got the confirmation when you leaked all over me. That was the first one. I guess your pheromones made me react because I almost blacked out. At some point I looked up and we connected. We were watching each other, I reached up to support your body a little because you started to really grind hard. That was when you exploded all over me. I’m pretty sure you recognized number two.” Ali laughed at herself and shook her head. _

_“Most of the time, I consider the first one a warmup. You have to get it out of the way before you can relax and enjoy. It’s not about having a race to get there as fast as you can.”_

_Scrunching her face a little, Ali remembered her 30 second experience in the backseat of the car. She even remembered at some point him asking if it was good for her too. _

_“Where’d you go?”_

_Snapping back to Ashlyn, Ali looked up questioningly, “Just now. You were in your head somewhere.”_

_Inching her body up closer to Ashlyn, Ali placed a quick kiss softly on her lower lip and whispered, “It occurred to me that while we’re making love, nothing else matters. Nothing else exists on the outside. There’s no sound, no people and no time. It’s just the two of us. And in the end, the way you and I connect, we’re a complete circuit of energy moving together in the same heartbeat.” Her voice trailed off softly as she spoke before smiling to herself. Ashlyn felt the rhythm of their hearts beating against her chest and it seemed poetic. _

_“Ali…?” Her voice cracked._

_Reaching her arm around the brunette and running her fingers through long strands, Ashlyn tried, “Alex?” When it came out as a squeak, she quickly cleared her throat, “Alex, I love you.”_

_When the words registered, Ali looked up. Ashlyn had her eyes closed and her face was tense. Her jaw was set firmly as if waiting for a blow. She’d never seen such insecurity on her. _

_Leaning against her, Ali nuzzled her neck and placed soft kisses that trailed up to her ear. One hand pushed itself up into the blond locks as her tongue teased higher. She gently sucked her earlobe into her mouth and grazed her teeth across it before letting it go. Ashlyn let out a breath she’d been holding and with it a soft sigh escaped her lips. The fingers on her free hand ghosted over Ashlyn’s breast and circled a soft nipple that immediately stood at attention. Resting her warm hand against her breast, Ali pulled in some skin with her lips and began sucking on it. Washing her tongue over it as she pulled in a rhythmic motion, she found her hand dropping lower against Ashlyn’s body and resting on her stomach. Ali felt her breath stutter when her abdomen tightened against her palm. _

_Her lips releasing and moving lower, she began sucking in delicate waves that led her to the other nipple that she wrapped her mouth around and then pulled teasing with her teeth. Ali felt Ashlyn’s hand grip her back tighter. _

_Ali got up and kept her hands against Ashlyn’s body. Running her fingertips across her stomach lightly, she smiled when she felt the change. A hand gripping each of her hips, Ali settled between Ashlyn’s thighs and kissed underneath her belly button. Ali could smell the musky scent around her that she realized was Ashlyn submitting her vulnerability. _

_Grazing her face gently over the short tussle of curls, Ali inhaled an intoxicating mix of chemicals that made her feel a pulsing between her own legs. Ali could see Ashlyn breathing faster and her body was shaking with tension. Her fingers running through the damp curls, she took a finger and ran it down the center of the moist folds and watched Ashlyn take in a sharp breath. Her finger teased around the edges remembering the sensations she felt. _

_Delicately parting the tender folds, she grazed her tongue lightly. Ashlyn whined, “…ali..” _

_Taking great care to be gentle, she slowly ran her tongue from as far down as she could reach, up along the moist center and over the swollen collection of nerves. The muscles in her legs started to shake and it sounded as if Ashlyn was crying in pain. Her own center pulling from deep inside, Ali placed her mouth over Ashlyn’s need and sucked in lightly. Ashlyn tasted how she imagined the dew on the warm summer grass in the morning tasted. Creating a gentle suction, Ali pulled with her loving lips and used her tongue to massage up and down over the heartbeat that was the driving force behind her desire. Her lips pulled tenderly, setting a pace that Ashlyn easily fell into. Her hips rose and fell along with the command of the tortuous rhythm. Ali’s mouth worked in an undulating dance that pleased her own lust. Her tongue finding a steady stream of warmth, she swallowed a little more when she started to pull harder with her lips. Ali reached underneath Ash’s body to secure herself with a tight hold. Her fingers pressing into the top of her thighs, the tight ache Ali began to feel, thrust her motions into an aggressive pace that brought Ashlyn to the mercy of her captor. _

_Her furious pace excited her movements and she found herself leaning into Ashlyn’s clitoris with her body and fluttering her tongue with the precision of a hummingbird’s wings. Unable to satisfy Ali’s demands, Ashlyn rested her hands gently on the back of her head and buried her fingers into her chestnut hair, massaging lovingly. _

_Ali felt a warm trickle begin to flow that put her back in sync with Ashlyn when she started to beg,“….ali…” Her pleading, low and sultry, offered her trust with her innermost vulnerability._

_Her breath caught in her chest. _

_“….oh….., oh god, ali…”_

_Her instincts made her want to fill the void. Reaching up, she teased the source of warmth with her finger and then slid it inside of the lush vacuum that was pulsing in time like a metronome. Adding a slender finger, she reached a new warmth when she pumped her hand inside the woman she now controlled at her core. Without thought or reason, Ali used a third finger that when it reached inside, found a rough patch of warm flesh to smooth gently. Ashlyn bucked her hips and thrust upward in an uncontrolled spasm that made her cry out. “….Ffffffuuuuuuuuck, Alex…..oh, fuck….yes…”_

_The sensation triggered an immediate response that caused the soft insides to collapse and pull around Ali’s hand tightly. A wave of warm liquid pooled in her cradled palm as she felt the internal throbbing. Ali began to lick in length long strides as her hand was assaulted with a pulsing spasm. Ashlyn began to orgasm as her body released a myriad of hormone laced moisture, contractions and pleasure. Her body begged one last push and Ali complied to her concession without knowing why. She grazed her teeth around Ashlyn’s center and lightly tugged. Ashlyn’s body rose up off the bed, her back arched and no sound escaped her paralyzed chest. Her arms splayed at her sides, she then brought them around to cradle herself as she slowly began to come down from the high. _

_Reaching a gentle hand out to rest on Ali’s forehead, Ashlyn pleaded, “Oh, honey, …..slow down.” Expelling a hard breath, she coaxed, “…back off a little…lighter…” _

_Taking the cues, Ali was able to calm and satisfy until Ashlyn’s legs fell and her body lie motionless. When her insides were quiet, she slowly pulled her hand from the warm place that had invited its presence so eagerly. Ashlyn’s body felt an aftershock that made her sigh with an incomparable satisfaction. Licking her dry lips, she put her hand to her forehead and asked, “Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?”_

_Ali smiled and pulled herself up into Ashlyn’s arms that wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. Kissing her head, she pulled it down against her chest and just took deep breaths. When she’d relaxed enough, she glanced down into Ali’s eyes that were brimming with pride over her success. They both smiled at their shared connection. _

_Tilting her chin upward with her hand gently, Ashlyn took a long pause to memorize every subtle feature of the woman she held in her arms. Her lips were reddened and swollen from harsh chaffing. But when she smiled, Ashlyn felt the words falling from her with wild abandon, “I love you, Alex. “_

_Ali reached her arm up and wrapped it around Ashlyn’s neck and nuzzled into her. She listened to the heartbeat beneath and kissed the gentle pulse point. _

_“I know it’s cliché to say that in the throws of passion while you’re in bed together but….” Her voice breaking up, she took a breath and continued, “I love you. And I’ve never told anyone that before.”_

_Squeezing her arms around the blond, Ali’s body melted against Ashlyn’s warm skin. Running her tongue across her swollen lips, she sucked lightly. Meeting unsure hazel eyes, Ali smiled sweetly._

_“I love you, too, babe.”_


	4. River Waltz

_Running her finger lightly up and down over Ali’s shoulder and arm, Ashlyn felt her stomach twist a little as she became aware of the moist warmth on her thigh. Ali had her body pressed tightly against Ashlyn’s. Her breasts rested against her own with Ali slightly across her chest, her hardened nipples dragging a bit with each even breath she took. One leg was lifted higher than the other to allow both a snug fit wrapped around her closest thigh. _

_“I wasn’t expecting you to say it back if you didn’t really feel it. It’s ok. I’d understand.”_

_Ashlyn felt the change in her breathing. Lifting her head from the crook of her neck where she’d been settled, Ali gave a long thoughtful look before asking, “Are you going to doubt everything I say to you?” _

_Ali’s face softened a bit but still felt confused. “I’ve been very honest with you about everything. Why would you think that I’d say that to you if I didn’t really….” _

_When Ashlyn looked away, Ali stopped. The conversation immediately felt pained when she realized why her words had meant so much. Ashlyn wasn’t doubting Ali’s words, she was doubting her own. _

_“Ash?”_

_Ali knew she heard her, so she waited patiently for the blonde to respond. Her feelings mattered and she wanted to allow her the same courtesy to process her emotions. When her light colored eyes finally met Ali’s, she searched for confidence. Ali sweetly smiled at her and reached her hands up to caress both her cheeks. She ran her finger along her bottom lip with her thumb then closed her eyes and crinkled her nose as she bowed her head a bit. Ashlyn watched her chewing on her lower lip trying to control herself. She immediately had felt Ali’s nipples harden against her. The attempt to be comforting ended up with her body betraying her and exposing her thoughts. Ashlyn couldn’t help but smile. _

_When Ali tried to look back up, she had her mouth pulled together in a taut purse. It was a futile attempt to hide her embarrassment. Ashlyn shook her head and smiled wide when their eyes met this time. “I can’t help it,” she confessed. “I think it’s because of what we shared. When you look at me now, I feel like you can see into my heart. I can’t hide how I feel about you.” The words she spoke were so pure._

_Ashlyn pushed herself up against the headboard to lean back against it. Pulling Ali up further into her arms, she agreed, “I was thinking the same thing. It feels different with you. You disarm me.” _

_Tilting her head a little, Ali crinkled her nose again as she spoke, “I guess that means you can’t lie to me.” Her playful nature made it impossible to disagree._

_Now it was Ashlyn who was struggling to hide her emotions that had forced a goofy grin on her face that quickly spread into a smile. “You definitely can’t lie to me.”_

_Her attempt at holding her ground with a challenging stare failed when her face wrinkled in defeat and she buried her head against Ashlyn to giggle. Her hand blindly trailing her skin, she admitted, “No, I can’t.” Looking back up, she tried to comfort again, this time with more conviction, “I wanted to tell you that I loved you last night after we had coffee together. You were holding the door for me and that’s when I stopped halfway through.”_

_“And we tripped over each other?” she smiled._

_Ali nodded and laughed. “Apparently I can’t walk and express my emotions at the same time.” Shifting her body against Ashlyn’s leg, she looked away when she spoke, “After that I felt like I was being silly. I didn’t want to make it a big thing and confuse you if you weren’t totally where I was.”_

_After a long silence, Ashlyn laughed, “I can’t believe I was tap dancing around saying something to you and you felt the same way.”_

_“After you tried to get me drunk so you could have your way with me, I figured I might as well fess up.”_

_Sitting up quickly, Ashlyn became very serious, “I was not trying to get you drunk so I could take advantage of you.” _

_Ali smiled and Ashlyn repeated, “I’m serious.”_

_“I know you are.”_

_“I don’t want you to think I’d do something like that to you.” Ali was still smiling at her and it seemed to set her at ease until she realized, “You knew what I was doing, didn’t you?”_

_With a half-smile and a bit of a sympathetic pout, Ali nodded, “Maybe you’re not as smooth as you think you are. You’re certainly cocky, though.”_

_Taking her waist and pulling her down on the bed, Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her “Maybe you’re too honest. Is that a thing?”_

_Slowly shaking her head, Ali denied her, “Nope.” _

_Placing a quick kiss on her lips, Ashlyn began, “Hmmm, then I guess you leave me no choice but to tell you exactly what I want to do to you.” Ashlyn pulled her close and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Ali listened intently at the proposition and when Ashlyn had finished, she let out a soft inviting sigh. _

_“Well that sounds interesting,” she thought aloud. _

_Ashlyn promised, “I think it will satisfy what we both want. I’ll have intimate skin on skin contact and it’s hands free. And you, you will feel that deep internal connection that will hit all the spots. I think it will satisfy you.”_

_Thinking a moment to herself, Ali narrowed her eyes a bit, “But I am satisfied. I don’t need anything other than you. I don’t want a toy. I want you.”_

_“I don’t mean it the way you’re taking it. I think it’s something that you never knew you’d feel. It will connect us on an emotional level that you can’t imagine.”_

_Ali thought for a moment, “I’m afraid.”_

_Ashlyn nodded almost instantly, “I’m sure you are. But I wouldn’t hurt you, I promise. If you say stop….”_

_“Then you stop, “Ali almost fearfully asked._

_Ashlyn was making direct eye contact with her to ensure she felt comfortable and knew she was serious. _

_Ali had looked away and was tracing the artwork on Ashlyn’s arm nervously. When she didn’t offer anything else, she called, “Ali…” She was biting her bottom lip nervously. “Al?” Looking up slowly, she had the hesitation in her eyes that meant fear._

_“Why can’t you tell me no? I can see it in your eyes.” When she didn’t answer, Ashlyn began, “This is the kind of thing I don’t want. If you aren’t honest with me, then I end up hurting you because you can’t communicate with me.” She’d looked down embarrassed and shrugged her shoulders._

_Leaning up and pushing back away from her, Ashlyn sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Running her hand over her face, she shook her head and leaned it in her hands. _

_Ali tried to roll on her side and reach for Ashlyn but she quickly got up and turned, “Do you want me to hurt you?” Reaching for the sheet to pull it up over her, Ashlyn stepped closer to take it and shook her head, “No hiding. Answer me.” After more silence, Ash threw her hands out, “I don’t get it.” She’d raised her voice. _

_Sitting up slowly, Ali folded her arms over herself. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable but still had something to say. She just didn’t know how to say it, “Don’t shout at me.”_

_Ashlyn sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder without looking up at her, “I’m sorry.” When she felt she could, she lowered her voice and looked up to meet Ali’s eyes, “If I hadn’t asked you, would you have let me hurt you?”_

_“Will you still love me?”_

_Her question shocked Ashlyn almost to tears. She stared with her mouth hanging open in silence. Ali tried to meet her eyes with her own for as long as she could before dropping them to her lap. Taking in a breath to respond, Ashlyn let it out defeated when she didn’t feel her answer was appropriate. Lying back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, she took in another breath. _

_Reaching across the bed and taking Ashlyn’s hand lightly, Ali whispered, “He told me if we didn’t have sex that I couldn’t possibly love him. After we did, he never said it to me. Even after all that happened. And neither did I.”_

_Looking over at Ali, Ashlyn stared hard. “Please tell me that sex doesn’t equal love to you.”_

_The saddest smile softening her expression, Ali shrugged a little, “At the time it did.” Her melancholy smile was forcing away the hurt she was recalling. “I wanted him to love me. I thought that’s what I was supposed to do. I kept waiting for when I’d want to but it never happened. Those feelings just never surfaced. I thought there was something wrong with me. That’s why I went along with it and tried to force myself to…” Her voice trailed off._

_Taking her hand, Ashlyn confessed, “You don’t know what a relief it is that we slept together before we told each other that.”_

_“I made some poor choices in judgement. I wanted to be like everyone else and just fit in.”_

_Ashlyn laughed to her herself and mumbled, “Fit in….” She looked over at Ali with sympathy and compassion. _

_“Can we move past this?” Ashlyn pulled her down beside her and continued, “I can’t imagine being without you. I don’t want you to ever have to feel that kind of pressure to feel loved. You should feel loved because you wake up in the morning with my arms around you. If you’ll let me, I’ll make you feel good until you’re satisfied, I’ll protect you and take care of you the way a beautiful woman like you deserves to be treated.” Taking both of her hands into her own and holding them against her chest, Ali smiled. “My intentions will never be an agenda that will involve you shedding tears. I only want to make you smile.” Holding her tight, she whispered, “You fit in right here.” _

_Ali had rested her head against the blonde and let out a deep breath._

_Leaning over, Ashlyn kissed her lips. “I don’t want you to ever cry because of me and something I did.”_

_“I don’t think that way anymore. I was trying to be what I thought the world expected of me.”_

_Her hand on Ali’s hip to pull her closer, Ashlyn kissed her lips again and shook her head, “All this because I wanted to make sure I was taking care of your needs.”_

_“You have.”_

_Pulling back to look at her, Ash narrowed her eyes a bit, “Either you’re the horniest little kitten I’ve ever met or…”_

_“Or you really turn me on?” Her face flushed with that color of desire again. “What’s making you say this?”_

_Taking her hand from her hip and pushing it back against the bed, Ashlyn then ran it down between her thighs. Gently, she ran a few of her fingers through Ali’s folds and then rested it on her leg. “You’re soaking wet. The whole time we’ve been talking, you’ve been in overdrive. Either I’m not doing something right or…”_

_“Or what? There’s something wrong with me?” Her tone was too mixed to decipher._

_Thinking a moment, Ashlyn repeated, “I’m not doing something right. That’s why I suggested what I did. I think we need more.” _

_Ali seemed to look up at the ceiling in thought. Her arm that was around Ash was lightly tracing down her back as her fingertips found their way to the small of her back. Her body stiffening from the chills it generated, Ash closed her eyes and let out a sharp breath. Her back rolled and she slid her hand back up between Ali’s thighs again. Using two fingers, she pushed them as far inside as she could and held them there. _

_Ali had closed her eyes and stopped in anticipation of the next movement. When Ashlyn didn’t move, Ali looked up at her questioningly. Almost breathless, she asked, “What are you doing?”_

_“Proving my point.”_

_“I don’t understa…..” Ashlyn began to slowly pull back her fingers and then push them back in a torturously slow rhythm that had Ali writhing on the bed. Her hips wanting to find a more aggressive pattern and Ashlyn’s pace denying her. _

_When she’d finally had enough, Ali clamped her thighs against Ashlyn’s hand and held her by the wrist to stop her, “You have to stop, that’s killing me. I mean it.” Her tone of voice and the look in her eyes meant business. _

_Smiling halfway, Ashlyn asked, “Can I have my hand back?”_

_When Ali let go of her wrist, Ashlyn hesitated in her retreat. “Tell me right now that you don’t feel an ache inside you for more.” Before she could respond, Ash told her, “Think about it.” When she slowly wiggled her fingers inside her, Ali doubled over in an attempt to shield her body, “Alright, stop,” she laughed out, “Stop, please.” Her hands held out defensively. _

_Ashlyn immediately stopped and asked, “You want more, don’t you?”_

_Ali had sucked in her bottom lip and was looking at Ash. _

_The blonde smiled when she recognized ‘the tell’ on her face. “Remember that I know when you’re thinking about lying to me, like you are right now.”_

_Ali’s face automatically flushed, and she tried not to give away her thoughts. Stifling a smile, she shyly answered, “But I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”_

_“A lie would hurt them a lot more.”_

_When she stopped debating in her head and let her lips relax, she asked, “If we need a toy, does it mean we’re not enough for each other?” Her question was the key to everything unanswered in her head._

_“Al, don’t put a label on us. Don’t decide that what we do has to be what’s expected by other people. What happens in our bed, is our sex life. What makes us feel good and how we treat each other is just that…it’s OUR sex life. If I make you feel good and you’re fulfilled, that’s what I want. A sex life where the woman I love is completely happy with how I please her. And I’ll do anything to make sure that’s a fact. If you like it when I stand on my head, then I’ll do it.” Ali smiled. “But please don’t tell me you want me to do that though, I’m not very good at it.” Taking her hands into her own, Ashlyn smiled,” You’re allowed to have fun. And I want to penetrate you.”_

_“Ok,” Ali nodded. “I want to feel what you explained. But….” Stopping herself from standing up when Ali started to add something, she looked back at her and waited. _

_Ali was stalling again._

_Leaning back and kissing her lips, Ashlyn pressed her forehead against Ali’s so she could maintain eye contact. “But, what?”_

_“Will you use it? I don’t….really….”_

_“Yes, that’s what I want. I want to take you that way.” Pausing, before turning to get up, Ashlyn comforted, “Relax.”_


	5. Peaceful, Easy Feeling

Ash got into bed beside Ali and pulled the sheet up over them.

“I can’t believe that we’ve been intimate.” Reaching her arms around Ash, Ali pulled her in close. “I love you,” she whispered. Ash kissed her lips softly and held Ali close against her body.

“Can I touch it,” Ali asked nervously.

Ash rolled onto her back and nodded, “Go ahead.”

She folded her arms behind her head to let Ali explore. Slowly, her hand traveled to Ash’s chest. It hesitated there a moment before dipping down below the sheet. She ran her hand over her taut abdomen until she reached Ash’s pubic hair. Her fingers tussled it a little before reaching down further. Then she felt it. Where Ashlyn’s folds should have begun, there was a thick silicone toy that protruded from her thighs. When Ali took hold of it with her hand, she asked, “Can you feel that?”

Ashlyn had already thrown her head back. “Yes, I feel that.....” Taking in a sharp breath, she began, “You know how you feel when I press my hand on your belly…...” Giving herself a minute to catch her breath, she went on, “I feel every single movement and vibration. It fits perfectly inside me. No straps or anything, so when it moves in the slightest, it hits my insides in all the right spots. It’s intense.”

Ali was still grasping it with her hand and staring at the sheet that covered it. “Have you used it on someone?”

“No. It’s been enough just putting it in. The first time I tried it, I laid back on the bed and just the movement it made on it’s own while I tried to lay back was so over the top that it made me cum.”

Ali looked back up at Ash and raised an eyebrow, “You’re lying?” She was half asking.

Ash shook her head. "No kidding. I heard about a strapless strap on and I was curious. I always thought they looked ridiculous. I couldn’t imagine I’d get anything out of it.” Ashlyn adjusted her hips a little to square them. “There’s a rippled ridge that when it moves, stimulates me on the outside. The way its shaped, it does the same thing on the inside at the same time.”

Ali traced her fingers up until she felt the base when it became Ash’s body. She ran her finger along the edge and dipped it slightly against her skin. She could feel the texture. She could also feel Ashlyn’s moisture. “Do you really need me at all?” she asked.

"Ha." Ashlyn laughed out. "After what you and I have done and felt this evening, I can't believe that's a question." Thinking a moment, Ashlyn wanted to validate Ali's insecurity about the toy. “If we don’t like it, together...., you can throw it away.”

Ali narrowed her eyes that were full of skepticism.

Sliding her hand down the shaft again, she gently wrapped her hand around it. Ashlyn gasped and begged, “Please be gentle. I feel absolutely everything.”

Ali crinkled her nose and smiled at the reaction she’d created.

Her boyfriend had always wanted her to give him a hand job and she never wanted to. He had made it seem that it was her responsibility because she wasn’t having sex with him and she flat out refused to give him a blow job.

Slowly stroking her hand up and down with delicate care, Ashlyn had taken both her hands from behind her head and was gripping the pillow. She’d closed her eyes tightly and let out a low guttural groan that made Ali feel so turned on she could feel herself getting wet with every stroke.

“Oh…..Christ, …..Alex,” Ashlyn’s body was covered in goosebumps. Her affirmations were spoken in short choppy fragments. Placing her hand on Ash’s abdomen the way she’d done to her, the blonde immediately began thrusting her hips along with Ali’s hand movements.

Then, suddenly, Ash grabbed Ali’s hand and pleaded, “Oh, god, stop.” She halted her motion and Ali pulled her hand away, “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No, honey. Not at all. I could feel myself building up to that point of no return. I didn’t want it to be like this.”

Ali ran her hand over Ash’s belly again and stopped it there. When she met Ash’s light eyes, she smiled, “I like how that felt." Her mouth curling slyly, she added, "I like that power.”

Ashlyn nodded, “Yeah, I was afraid of that.”

“Afraid of what?”

“You’re going to figure it all out and have me absolutely whipped in no time.” Ashlyn was caressing Ali’s cheek lightly. “You’ve already got me wrapped around your little finger, princess.”

“Take me....” Ali never broke her gaze. "Take me the way that you said you wanted me."

Running a finger across her lips, Ash questioned with her eyes.

Ali nodded, “Yes. Fuck me.”

“Mm mmm,” Ashlyn shook her head, “You dirty girl.”

Smiling back, Ali reached her arms around Ashlyn’s neck and pulled her closer. She engaged her in a deep longing kiss that took their breath away. Rolling halfway on top of Ali, Ash nibbled at her neck and down to her hardened nipples. She took them into her mouth and sucked at each one, only letting it go once she had stretched it out with her teeth grazing it. Ali gasped at the feeling and scraped her nails against Ashlyn's back.

The sound of Ali’s heated breath in her ear and the sensation of her scratching, made Ashlyn ache. She felt a throbbing between her own legs that was pulsing hard against her clitoris.

Resting herself on top of Ali, she felt her spread her legs enough to make room for her to comfortably fit against her. Ali had started to roll her hips against Ash’s body for friction. Meeting her warm brown eyes, Ash reached down and felt between Ali’s thighs. Feeling plenty of moisture, she ran her fingers between her folds and then ran it over the tip of the toy to lubricate it.

Ashlyn was still looking into Ali’s eyes. Her arms still wrapped around her neck and gripping her back with her hands. Running the toy down through Ali’s folds, she teased it up and down. Ali had gasped but never broke her gaze. When the head of the toy slid inside easily, Ali closed her eyes and they fluttered for a brief moment. Her breath caught in her chest and she opened them again to look up at Ash with trusting eyes.

With the toy’s direction guided, Ashlyn brought both of her arms up and held Ali close to her. She settled her body against her and while their eyes never left each other, Ashlyn pushed her hips into Ali as the toy penetrated her insides easily. Their bodies met and they could feel each other’s warm skin against the other. Ali let out a sound that wasn’t discernable had Ash not been looking into her eyes. Both their bodies pressed against each other, the only movement was the subtle breathing that quivered Ali’s concave stomach against Ashlyn’s.

The feeling was almost too much. Ashlyn could feel the tension inside of Ali building already. With every breath that the brunette took, it caused a spasm inside of her.

“I love you,” Ashlyn whispered, leaning in to kiss this beautiful woman that had given her very essence to her. Between kisses, Ali stuttered out, “I love you too.”

"Are you alright," Ashlyn asked as she glanced down between them. Their breasts pressed together as they both took in heated breaths. Ashlyn ran both her hands down the outside of their bodies, feeling the contact along their ribs, waist and hips. The feeling was electric. When she brought her hands tenderly back up to caress her shoulders, she met Ali's eyes again. Ashlyn could feel her trembling, "I'm alright. I promise you," she nodded.

Ashlyn pulled her hips back and thrust gently back against Ali. The brunette threw her head back against the bed and her fingernails began to slowly rake down Ashlyn’s back. When Ashlyn pulled her hips back again and met Ali’s body with a little more pressure, it was Ashlyn who suddenly let out a cry that she didn’t recognize as her own until she felt her own stomach flip. Ashlyn thrust her hips into Ali again and she felt her spread her legs farther apart so there would be more contact. Her body was opening up.

This time when Ashlyn thrust her hips against Ali, she felt her wrapping her legs tightly around her waist. Her next thrust met squarely with Ali eagerly rising up and it made perfect contact with Ashlyn’s clitoris. The friction rubbed her internally as well and her body spasmed out of rhythm. Resting her head on Ali’s shoulder, Ashlyn cried out softly as her body completely took over and began thrusting in an awkward hiccupping pattern. Ali felt Ashlyn’s stomach spasm against her body as she started to stutter incoherent syllables. She collapsed her full weight on top of the brunette and panted rapidly as her body violently spasmed. Her back arched and her legs stiffened in such a way that she was at a complete loss of control. She could feel Ali's body beneath her but was totally unable to bear any weight or movement.

After catching her breath, Ashlyn started whispering, “…oh my god, oh my god….” Between gasps, she apologized, “….oh, god, I’m so sorry….”

Ali tried to brush her fingers through Ashlyn’s hair to see her face, but the blonde pleaded, “Oh, god, please just don’t touch me for a minute….oh, fuck…oh….” Her body jolted without warning, and she continued crying softly, "...oh, ….my god.....oh, jesus…..oh, please just don't move.....oh...…." Her head had dropped down and her hair fell around Ali's shoulders as it muffled her incoherent string of pleading and begging.

She laid against Ali trying to catch her breath. When she was able, she lifted her head up a few inches and apologized, “I’m so sorry. I can’t believe that happened.”

Ali smiled at her and ran her fingers through her hair softly. “You came, huh?”

Ashlyn nodded, embarrassed, and said, “I just…It was like…I've never felt....” Closing her eyes, her face was flushed as she sighed, “There was nothing I could do.”

Nodding, Ali smiled, “I know.” Quickly looking back up at her, she went on, “That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.” Her fingers running back through Ashlyn's hair softly, Ali asked, "What made that happen to you? I mean, how? Tell me what you felt."

"I felt you, Ali. It was all you. I felt your body open up and pull me deep inside to the center of who you are. Then we looked into each other's eyes again and I felt like I was free falling into you. I felt everything that was happening inside you. Suddenly, we came together as one, and I was a part of you." Her head dropping onto Ali's shoulder again, she sighed.

Then Ash worried aloud, “Was I too heavy for you? I'm so sorry. I couldn’t hold myself up, I blacked out for a minute there.....”

Ali tucked some damp blond locks behind her ears and smiled. Taking her face and holding it gently with both hands, she confessed, “You were beautiful. I watched you. And you were amazing. I could feel everything about you and inside you. I became a part of you.” Her hands lovingly stroked Ashlyn's face that revealed the deepest level of vulnerability possible. She smiled when she whispered, "We came together….as one. I never understood that term until this very moment." 

Leaning in to kiss her lips, Ali pulled her legs up around Ashlyn’s waist. “You feel really good.” Ash was almost breathless. Nodding, Ali whispered, “You feel incredible.” Ashlyn pulled her hips away and thrust gently against Ali again. Moving her body against Ali’s in a rhythm they both fell into together, their hips began to undulate in one cyclical motion. It created a pattern of friction and a film of sweat that covered both of them, making their bodies slick.

Sliding against each other faster and with a little more pressure, their gaze never left the other. As the kisses became deeper and more passionate, it was Ali who began to lose control. She started to feel a tingle in the pit of her belly that tickled and spread to the deepest part of her center that was throbbing with each contact point of friction. Ashlyn let go of the skin on Ali’s neck that she’d been sucking on when she felt her own anatomy start to tingle again. “Oh, Ash….” Finding her sweet hazel eyes to guide her, Ali whispered, “I think….oh, ……I think……I’m going to cum.....” She threw her head back and let out a strained squeak when her breath froze inside her chest.

Ashlyn had begun a faster paced pattern and was thrusting her hips against Ali feverishly. “I…..I…..am…..too……FUUUUCK…ALI.....” At an aggressive pace, Ashlyn began a marathon of quick sharp contacts that vibrated through them, both women looked into each other’s eyes as their bodies simultaneously stiffened and spasmed before collapsing in an exhausted heap. Ash panting hard, she whispered in Ali’s ear, “I love you so much.” She could feel deep inside where Ali's body was pulsing.

Ali caught her breath and kissed the side of Ashlyn’s neck as she hugged around her chest with both arms, her legs pulling Ashlyn against her. Feeling Ali’s stomach spasm, Ashlyn lifted up a little.

Ali had begun sobbing to herself. She was quietly crying, overwhelmed with emotion. Placing the palms of her hands on Ashlyn’s face, Ali cried a bit more.

“Ali, did I hurt you?”

Shaking her head, between sobs, she said, “I felt you inside me. Deep inside me. It was you. I felt you touch my soul.” Then, she burst into tears.

Reaching a hand around Ali's shoulders, Ashlyn pulled her close and soothed, "I know." Smoothing a hand over her hair, she sighed, “Oh, princess, as long as you’re alright. Shh.”

Ali still sobbed and said, “We came together. I felt it. We became one body.”

Kissing her lips, Ashlyn smiled. The brunette had felt everything. First Ashlyn's orgasm, her own and then she felt the moment their bodies synced up and became one living bundle of organic energy.

“I love this connection,” she whispered out. “Feeling you inside me and feeling you lying against me while you’re holding me. I feel your love.”

Her forehead resting against Ali's, the couple memorized every feeling and feature between them until they'd calmed. 

Ashlyn lifted up her chest a few inches to look at Ali, “I’m going to pull back now.”

Uncrossing her legs and dropping them onto the bed, Ali waited. Meeting her eyes, she nodded before she moved and then kissed her lips. Pulling back slowly, she slid out with ease. Rolling beside Ali, Ash took a deep breath. Then she reached down and carefully extracted the toy from inside herself.

Ali asked, “Will you hold me?”

Reaching around her with one arm, Ashlyn pulled her closer with the other. Giving plenty of little kisses all over her face, Ash whispered, “I’m never letting go.”


	6. By Your Side

When Ali opened her eyes, she was barely able to see the outlines of the furniture in the room through the dim morning light. She was lying on her side and she could feel Ashlyn’s body against her from behind. Both of her arms were wrapped around her and she could feel her deep even breathing in her sleep. Ashlyn’s subtle scent lingered and it made Ali feel warm. When she thought about the previous night, her stomach danced making her smile to herself. Ashlyn had been so sweet in taking care of her emotionally and physically. She’d taken the time to talk to her, explain things and make sure she was comfortable with everything that had happened.

Wrapping her arm around Ashlyn’s arm, she pulled it closer to her and let out a relaxed breath. Her brother had told her to open up and be honest and let nature take its course. She’d tried to be clear and direct with her feelings. And in case that wasn’t enough, she’d gotten up the nerve to give Ashlyn a kiss hoping it would beak the ice between them.

Ali never imagined that she was just as nervous.

Ashlyn shifted her body slightly and her hand rested on Ali’s hip lightly. Then she felt her place a soft kiss on the back of her neck. The blonde took in a long deep breath and quietly whispered, “I love you so much.” It was a genuinely vulnerable moment and Ali was sure that Ashlyn didn’t know she was awake.

Closing her eyes, Ali melted into her embrace.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Ali felt Ashlyn running her fingers lightly over her shoulder. “Good morning.”

Ali smiled, “Good morning.”

“I ordered you some breakfast.” Lifting the thick white hotel robe, Ash said, “You can put this on to keep you warm.” Ashlyn had showered, dressed and set up the food she had ordered on the bedside tray.

Sitting up, Ali smiled and held the sheet against her shyly. Sitting beside her, Ashlyn met her smile with her own. “How do you feel?”

Taking the plush robe from Ash, Ali wrapped it around her and answered, “Loved.” Her face filling with color, she leaned closer and placed a light kiss on Ashlyn’s lips, “I feel loved.” Taking Ali's hand, Ash squeezed it and smiled.

Pulling the rolling tray closer, Ashlyn lifted the lids on an assortment of choices. Ali took in a deep breath, “Oh, that smells so good, I’m starving.”

“Let me fix you some coffee?”

Pushing her arms through the sleeves of the robe, Ali nodded, “Yes, please.” Moving to the edge of the bed, she stood up, “I’m just going to use the bathroom.”

Once she turned, Ashlyn looked down on the bed where she’d been sitting and saw what Ali saw. Meeting her eyes, she asked, “Does it hurt?”

Standing very still, Ali shook her head, “No. I think I’m alright. It’s only a little bit of blood.” Turning her back to Ashlyn, she peeked inside the robe. Ashlyn was waiting with concern for the report. Meeting her eyes, Ali nodded, “It’s not so bad.” Taking a few steps closer, Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s neck, “I’m going to have a shower.”

Her hands delicately on Ali’s waist, Ash nodded. “Are you sure…are you alright?”

Leaning against Ashlyn and rising up on her toes, Ali whispered, “Why don’t you join me?”

Ashlyn studied her face. Ali placed a quick kiss and took her hand to lead her to the shower with her. Looking back over her shoulder, the way the brunette smiled at her, Ashlyn felt her stomach somersault. Following along after Ali, she mumbled to herself, “I am so whipped.”

* * *

Sitting beside Ali on the bed that now had fresh linens, Ashlyn ran her fingers through Ali's damp hair. The plush robe hung low from her shoulders and barely covered her breasts. Ali set down her coffee cup and glanced back. "That feels nice." She smiled brightly and cocked her head to the side a bit as she leaned into the soft massaging. Then closing her eyes, it lulled her with pleasant chills.

Finally, Ali gave in and laid back on the bed. Lying beside her, Ash reached for Ali's hand and held it lightly. Resting her head against her chest, she listened to the soft rhythm of her heart beating. 

"Are we ever going to leave this bed?" Ali had begun combing her fingers through Ashlyn hair that was almost dry.

Smiling to herself, she shushed Ali, "Hang on, I'm listening to my favorite song."

Letting out a laugh, Ali shook her head.


	7. Almost Paradise

Adjusting her body against Ashlyn’s, there was a calm silence.

Her hand finding its way inside Ali’s parted robe and resting it on her hip gently, Ashlyn lifted her head to look at her, “Why would we ever want to leave this bed? What’s out there?”

Ali smiled at her with a little bit of a pout. In the same way that she felt Ashlyn could see into her, Ali could now see that what Ashlyn had told her was true. She was smitten with the brunette. Their intimacy had exaggerated that and Ali could clearly see she held the blonde’s delicate heart in her hands.

“I hate to be the one to end the fairytale but…..” Sitting up with panic, Ali looked to the bedside clock. “We missed check out.” Before she could continue on, Ash had taken her by the shoulders and began shaking her head, “I put us on 24-hour delay. It’s a travel day. We aren’t expected anywhere.”

Ali met Ash’s eyes and questioned, “Really?”

Sitting up beside her, Ash started running her fingers around Ali’s knee lightly in a circle, “Well, we were up so late and you looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to have to wake you. I thought you might like some more rest.” Looking up sheepishly, she then shrugged, “Is that ok?”

Resting her hand over Ashlyn’s fingers that were still dancing over her skin, Ali smiled. “You’re sweet.”

Ashlyn’s expression seemed to change from anxious to relieved that she hadn’t overstepped her bounds and let out a breath. The two of them both seemed to relax at the thought of free time and as Ali laid back on the bed again, Ashlyn resumed her place against Ali’s chest listening to her heart beating. Her fingers caressing through Ashlyn’s hair and tracing her ear lightly, she suddenly became aware of her exposed body when Ashlyn’s hand traveled further up her thigh.

“Ali?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you still feel alright? No more blood?”

Ali pulled on Ashlyn to come closer. When the blonde met her eyes, Ali studied her before beginning, “I’m alright. I promise you. I can feel that my body feels different, physically, but I’m not hurting. Ok?”

Ashlyn was nodding along with Ali and repeated, “Ok.”

When Ashlyn didn’t move, Ali crinkled her nose and smiled, “What..?”

Ashlyn blushed a little and ran her hand higher along Ali’s thigh. Meeting the brunette’s eyes again, she lowered her voice and struggled to explain, “I was just thinking about…what I did to you…”

“I’m alright, Ash.”

Looking away and putting her hand to her face, Ali could see Ashlyn’s face flush before she sniffled. Then Ali realized it was Ash who wasn’t alright. Taking her hand from her face, Ali softly whispered, “Talk to me. Please.”

A hint of tears in the corners of her eyes, Ashlyn sniffled again, “I’ve never felt anything like that before. I was so worried about hurting you that when all these feelings flooded my body…I can’t shake those feelings.”

“Is it making you feel bad?”

Resting her head against Ali’s chest for comfort, Ash mumbled, “I just love you so much. I can’t stop saying it. I love you, Ali.”

Sniffling again, Ash let out a soft sob.

Reaching her arms around the blonde and holding her against her, she soothed, “And I love you, Ashlyn. I want you to feel loved, too. You are loved, Ashlyn.”

Ali laid back onto the pillow with Ashlyn in her arms and said, “Let me love you.”

She rested Ashlyn on the pillow and tilted her chin up so she could see her better, “Don’t you know how much you turn me on? You turn me on like no one else ever has.” When the blonde cracked a smile, Ali pecked her lips with a quick kiss. Ashlyn smiled a little more and leaned over to return the kiss.

While Ashlyn found Ali’s lips again, she slid her hand across her belly and down through Ali’s folds that were soaked and inside of her in one smooth motion. Gasping with surprise and pleasant chills, Ali sucked in a breath and whispered, “That’s not fair.”

Before Ashlyn could even smile, Ali had found her way inside the blonde with two fingers to even the movement. Ash closed her eyes in a flutter and moaned Ali’s name. The assertive action itself was enough to make Ashlyn’s insides quiver. Ali felt the involuntary movement and smiled. When their eyes met again, Ali had gained enough movements to have Ashlyn distracted and writhing. Her fingers slipped from inside Ali and her body had rolled onto her back as her hips began to rock along with the pace the brunette was setting. Her movements were smooth and controlled as she used her thumb to circle Ashlyn’s clit that was taut and swollen. The gentle pressure Ali applied was still too much and Ashlyn gasped and quickly held out a hand as if she was going to stop Ali from touching her.

Quickly adjusting the pressure on the outside, Ali added a finger inside and found the special place deep inside that needed massaging. The balance turned out to be just right and Ashlyn’s raised hand dropped slowly to the bed and her hips began to rock with a bit more need.

The sight of Ashlyn’s rocking while impaled on her hand was empowering. Ali kissed her softly and began whispering in the blonde’s ear seductively, “You’re mine, Ashlyn. I’m taking what I want from you right now because you’re mine. This here, it’s mine.” Her pressure and speed increased almost immediately in response to the gush of fluid that Ashlyn’s body released. Her hips had begun to buck in stutters as Ali commanded her, “Now you’re going to cum for me, cum because I’m letting you, my good girl…..”

“AAAAAAALI…..FUUUUUUUUUCK….” Ashlyn’s body stiffened and shuddered around Ali’s hand and she started to gasp between breaths. Her eyes were tightly shut and her chest was fighting to both breath and hold it’s position as it froze mid spasm and her strained voice growled, ”oh, fuck…….oh yes, fuck me.”

Ali felt the waves inside Ashlyn crest, fall and then without warning began to heighten and roll tighter again as Ashlyn’s body forced out another orgasm that began to look like an out of control seizure. Ali never backed off with pumping her hand against Ashlyn’s clit inside or out and there seemed to be no reason to. Another wave of violent spasms began to torturously rise inside her and Ali felt Ashlyn’s body change a little. Folding her thumb against her hand, she slid in another finger and Ashlyn’s body tightened around her hand. Her legs spread wide apart, her hips undulated slowly and Ali could feel her whole hand clenched inside the warm cavern.

Ali lightly kissed Ashlyn’s cheek and whispered, “I love how you cum for me, I want you to give that all to me.” Ashlyn’s insides suddenly became a vacuum and Ali’s hand was frozen in place unable to perform another movement. The pressure that suddenly squeezed from the inside began to spasm and it built to a pulsing that made Ashlyn cry out and them scream with a pleasure that Ali knew the woman had never experienced before. Ashlyn’s body was spent of all energy. The gentle pressure from the inside was slowly relaxing and Ashlyn’s breathing was beginning to return to normal.

Ali smiled a little at the way Ash’s body had relaxed. Without thinking, she softly kissed her neck and Ashlyn quickly whispered, “Please, Ali, …….please, ……I need a second.” Her body jolted and she continued, “….just give me minute.”

Ali felt the internal pressure alleviate almost completely. Turning her wrist slightly, she felt the space inside Ashlyn between her and her hand. Tucking her thumb against her palm as tightly as she could, she slipped her hand out easily. Ashlyn’s body spasmed slightly and then she let out a relaxed sigh, “Oh, god.”

Lying gently beside the blonde, Ali pulled the covers up over them. She wanted to put her arms around her but she wasn’t sure if she was still too sensitive. Finally Ash opened her eyes and looked over at Ali. Putting her arms around her, she nuzzled against her, “I love you, Ashlyn.”

Pulling Ali closer, Ashlyn tucked the brunette’s head under her neck so she could kiss the top of it while she hugged her. After they both relaxed, Ali looked up and asked, “How do you feel?”

Ashlyn’s face was still flushed from the rush of emotion, multiple orgasms and complete surrender. Her smile had changed. It had somehow deepened. In the hazel eyes that reflected back, Ali could see something was different. Ashlyn licked her dry lips and without hesitation in her voice, she answered, “I feel loved.”


	8. Reptilia

Ali’s body felt warm and relaxed. It was as if she could feel the massaging hands all over her body releasing any tension that remained from the inside out. As her mind began to become aware of her surroundings slowly, she began to feel the pillows surrounding her body and the gentle rustle of the sheet covering her. She was on her back lying cradled on the bed. A moment before she was awake enough to recognize the soft music that was playing on Ashlyn’s phone, she felt the deliciously gentle strokes of Ashlyn’s tongue across her clitoris.

As soon as her eyes fluttered open, her body became aware of processing the pleasure she was feeling. Ashlyn was teasing her with her tongue. It was enough to feel really good but it was keeping her from becoming too aroused that she could orgasm. The delicate touches were making her crazy. It created a longing inside her that accentuated the void she wanted filled.

Ali rested her hand on the back of Ashly’s head and tangled her fingers in her hair. If she was going to torture her, then it was only fair. Acknowledging the gesture, Ashlyn sucked Ali’s clitoris with her lips very delicately and pulled slightly to drive her a little more nuts.

Ali began to whine a bit which sounded like she might cry at any moment. “oh,…..…why, Ash….” Ali became breathless around the devious actions. Her hand still resting on Ash’s head, Ali’s body started to squirm beneath her lover’s tongue. She began a painfully molasses like rock with her hips attempting to match Ashlyn’s strokes which only frustrated her more. She felt an aching from deep inside her that grew with every lick. When Ali felt warm trickles of her longing dripping from inside her and pooling underneath her, she put a hand to cover her face embarrassed. She was completely soaked. “…ohh…, “ was all she could manage before her breath caught in her chest. Every nerve ending was throbbing in reserve. It was unbearable and she couldn’t stop her. She felt that at any moment, the right stroke would send her over the edge. But it didn’t happen. “…..ohh……” she cried again. Her body was screaming for release. “….oh…..”

If Ashlyn noticed, she didn’t let on. She continued to lap at Ali’s pussy in a slow methodical pace that made the brunette whine every time her body wanted to jolt but was denied the consent. “…ooh,…” she whispered out with closed eyes. Her body on fire now.

Ali couldn’t even lick her dry lips. Her mouth was so parched that she let out broken pieces of whines and cries. Lifting her head, she looked down at Ashlyn who was settled between her thighs, eyes closed, lost in her own rhythm. Dropping her head back, she felt her whole pelvic area begin to tingle. The frustration that had taken control was too much.

When she felt Ashlyn place both of her hands lightly on her hips, Ali’s breath hitched in her chest. “..oooh…..,” she breathed out softly, relishing the touch of her hands on her body. It made her arch her back involuntarily, desiring more contact and pressure. Ashlyn seemed to pull back on the pressure she was using with her tongue and her licks became even more delicate. At this point, Ali softly cried, “…oh, god….” She’d had enough. Her hand clenched the hair on the back of Ashlyn’s head into her fist tightly and pulled hard.

Ashlyn climbed up to meet Ali’s exhausted brown eyes. She gently held the blonde’s face in her hands and searched for a reason for the behavior. Leaning in to kiss Ali’s lips gently, she reached her arms around her shoulders and rested on top of her. Ali immediately lifted her body to meet Ashlyn’s and felt their toy easily penetrate her body. As soon as she felt it fill her insides, she threw her head back and gasped. The jolt of the gentle thrust made her belly quiver against Ashlyn.

Not giving her time to adjust, Ashlyn rested her head against Ali’s shoulder and began a steady stream of thrusts that connected with her forcefully enough to render her unable to move. Her legs splayed, she grasped Ashlyn’s biceps with her fingertips. Nipping at Ali’s neck, Ash trailed kisses along her throat and to her chest. Her hands ghosting down her waist and resting on her hips, she pressed lightly.

Then, Ashlyn leaned in and increased the pressure on Ali's hips with her hands. She pushed down hard holding her still and unable to move. She created a sharp contact between their bodies forcing a series of slapping that made a popping sound against Ali's clitoris with every rapid thrust.

Her body responded to the assault of feelings and sensations that Ashlyn had created. When she returned to kiss her lips, Ali was unable to coordinate. Lifting up a little, she continued rolling her hips at an unforgiving pace that held the brunette captive. When Ali met her eyes, she was biting her bottom lip. Her senses were over loaded. It felt as if all of her genitalia had gone numb, yet, it still felt so good she didn’t want her to stop.

“You’re alright,” Ashlyn whispered. It was more of a statement than a question. Ali nodded; her face flushed. Reaching up, she put her arms around Ashlyn’s neck. She wanted to feel her body against her again and she'd lost the ability to move.

Resting her head against Ali’s chest, Ashlyn adjusted her angle slightly and moved faster. It took about two thrusts for Ali to feel the internal stimulation change and her arms dropped to her sides. Her head fell back and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. The numbness seemingly spreading out to her insides, she was unable to describe what she felt but knew she didn’t want it to stop.

Reaching up and placing a hand on Ash’s shoulder, she suddenly felt it building. Her hold getting tighter as the tension became stronger, Ashlyn took her hand in hers and intertwined their fingers together.

Lifting her head to look at Ali, her eyes were closed and she was lost in the feelings. Ashlyn kissed her lips softly in an attempt to reach her. When their eyes met, Ali was close. Ashlyn’s face was overheated with sweat and her hair stuck to her heavily. “I love you, Ali.

Her free hand finding Ashlyn’s hip, Ali felt her throat tighten and her breath catch in her chest. She was able to whisper out Ashlyn’s name before she felt her body begin to spasm. Ashlyn kept her eyes fixed on Ali’s as her orgasm washed over her. Ashlyn was only moments behind her when Ali’s internal throbbing and soft moans finally pushed her into the abyss.

Slumped heavily against Ali, Ashlyn breathed in stutters. She felt like she’d never be able to slow her heartbeat. Ashlyn felt Ali’s body spasm a few times while she recovered. Their hands still clasped together, Ashlyn lifted up a few inches. "That was so good." 

Their bodies peeled apart, sticky with sweat. A chill immediately cooled their skin. Exhaling, Ashlyn breathed out, “You’re ok?”

Nodding, Ali pulled away wet strands from Ashlyn’s face. Resting her forehead against Ali’s, they both sighed. “I don’t think I can move,” the blonde confessed.

Pulling her legs back, Ali wrapped them around Ashlyn. “Is that better,” she asked. “It certainly feels more comfortable.”

A laugh escaping her, Ash shook her head, “No. Not unless you’re trying to kill me. Undo those weapons from around my waist.”

Letting her legs fall, Ali helped Ashlyn roll over onto the bed beside her. “It feels so strange when you’re not inside of me anymore.” On her side, Ali asked, “What possessed you?”

Glancing over, Ash smiled, “How do you feel?”

"How do I feel?" Thinking for a minute, she seemed to be surveying, “I’m alright.” Shifting her position slightly, she crinkled her face a little, “Maybe kinda sore. You tortured me....” Slapping her arm, she asked, “Why’d you do that?”

Ash laughed, “I was just trying something. Should I not try it again?”

Her hand poised in the air to slap her arm again, Ali was thinking. When she met the blonde’s eyes, she shook her head, “I…I don’t know. I don't know what I want! You gave me brain damage.” She slapped her arm again. "What were you trying to do? Kill me?"

Ashlyn was giddy with laughter over the commentary. "Do you have any idea what you were doing to me?" Ali was half frowning at the blonde who was barely able to listen.

Caught in a laugh that was half fueled by Ali’s indecision and half her pseudo anger, Ash held her stomach, “You should see your face……” Ali pursed her lips in an attempt to halt her smile. “Sttttaaaaahp,” she teased back, “Do you really want a brain damaged girlfriend?”

Her finger to her temple playfully to think, Ashlyn paused.

“ASHLYN!” Ali slapped her arm again.

Turning to face Ali, she grabbed her wrist and warned, “If you slap me one more time, you get no more of my talented tongue. Only good girls get the tongue.”

Pulling her arm from Ash’s hold, Ali pouted, “I’m a good girl.” Leaning in to kiss her lips, Ashlyn smiled, “Yes, you are.”

"I'm brain damaged but I'm still good," Ali mumbled.

Sitting up halfway, Ash smiled as she looked back over her shoulder to her, “Now let’s get cleaned up. I want to take you to lunch and for a walk.”

“A walk? Am I a Pomeranian?”

Stealing a quick kiss before she stood up, Ash shook her head, “No, you’re cuter. More like a Chihuahua.”

Rolling her eyes, Ali sat up. “Alright. Let’s take me for a walk.”

As she got out of bed, she could feel a little tingle between her legs as a reminder of the torture Ashlyn had put her through. She felt sore, numb and swollen all at once. 


	9. You Know I'm No Good

Ashlyn’s pace as they walked through the courtyard to reach the street was almost impossible for Ali to keep up with and she wasn’t really sure why. For some reason, her legs wouldn’t coordinate. What was worse was that Ashlyn was holding her hand. When they reached the sidewalk, Ali pulled her hand back and stopped. “Are we late for a reservation?”

Realizing Ali had stopped, Ash looked back, “What, no. why?”

“Are we in a 5K and you didn’t tell me?” She had her hands on her hips and was leaning halfway over.

Her hand rose to her face to hide her smile and she scratched her chin, “I’m sorry.” Ashlyn went back to Ali’s side. Looking up at the blonde with suspicious eyes, Ali stood up and leaned all her weight on one hip, “What are you up to?”

Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders and waved her hands. Unable to maintain Ali’s accusing stare, she looked away quickly. Her face scrunching, she grabbed Ash’s arm and slapped her shoulder, “What are you doing?” She held her arm with both hands and refused to let the blonde pull out of her hold.

Ash was stepping back away from Ali and she was following her, “Ashlyn Michelle, I swear to God,…….”

Ashlyn had backed herself up against a mailbox, out of breath, laughing uncontrollably. Ali was still grasping the woman’s arm and pressing herself against her so she couldn’t get away. The look on her face had Ashlyn doubled over holding her stomach.

Ali didn’t care that people had stopped as they were walking by, thinking they were fighting or maybe even someone was being mugged, before they continued down the street.

Catching her breath, Ash stood up, “Alright, alright.”

Ali’s hold on her arm didn’t waver. “OK, tell me.” She was so serious.

Her hand over Ali’s that were still keeping her captive, Ashlyn said, “I hate to say this….”

Her stare was now fixed on Ashlyn, “Say what?”

Unable to hold her serious face or her laughter back, Ashlyn lowered her voice, “Sex really makes you angry.”

Ali’s face contorted itself and she closed her eyes. She was really losing her mind and now Ashlyn felt bad. When Ali opened her eyes, she searched Ash for a reason for how she felt. Then she seemed to suck in her bottom lip when she closed her eyes and bowed her head. Leaning closer, she whispered, “I’m so frustrated.”

Reaching her arm’s around the brunette, Ashlyn asked, “What did you say?”

Slowly looking up, Ali leaned even closer and whispered into Ashlyn’s ear, “I feel like I’m going to orgasm.” She was shifting from one foot to the other.

Ashlyn raised her eyebrows a little and mumbled, “Son of bitch….” Then she laughed out a little.

Ali had been looking around them and then suddenly took Ashlyn’s hand and led her back across the courtyard. Pushing open the door of the foyer to the restroom of the hotel, Ali snapped the lock behind her and leaned back against the door. She was waiting for an explanation.

“What do you feel?”

Ali was still wrestling with herself. “I can’t take another step. I’m so swollen…down there.”

“It’s called ‘a cripple.’”

Ali was already unbuttoning her jeans and pulling down the zipper. Sliding her hand into her panties, she closed her eyes and almost whined as she threw her head back, “If I don’t take care of this….”

Ashlyn stepped closer and pulled her hand away. “Let me.”

When she slid her hand down and felt how wet and swollen she was, Ashlyn apologized, “I’m sorry.” The gentle pressure made Ali gasp. It was too much. Pulling her hand back, Ash gave her a gentle kiss. Then sliding her jeans and panties down, she dropped to her knees in front of Ali and ran her tongue softly over the swollen taut flesh.

Ali immediately cried out at the touch. Her legs buckled and Ashlyn supported her weight by applying pressure to her hips. A flood of warmth began to flow and within seconds Ali was orgasming hard. Her hands had fistfuls of Ashlyn’s hair balled tightly and she was pulling in waves. It sounded almost as if she was crying in pain. Her body was so tight that it shook with convulsions. When Ashlyn felt overwhelmed with the release into her mouth and over her face she tried to sit back on her knees but Ali pulled her head against her harder and her body shook. 

Ali’s body was covered in a film of sweat that mixed with her pleasure and Ashlyn was having a hard time staying attached. The orgasm that was gripping Ali had gone on for close to two minutes now.

Finally, Ali’s whines became high pitched and strained sounding. When it didn’t sound like her cries could reach a higher pitch, Ali’s whole body shuddered before giving way and Ashlyn slid her to the floor slowly.

“Fuuuck,” Ali softly breathed out.

When she could open her eyes, Ash was resting her head against her chest. Ali couldn’t move. She had spasmed so intensely that her whole body was numb. So much warmth had leaked out of her that the collar of Ashlyn’s shirt was wet with moisture. Reaching her arm around the blonde, Ali asked, “A cripple, huh?”

Looking up at the flushed brunette, Ashlyn promised, “I won’t do that to you again.”

Resting her head back against the wall, Ali thought for a moment, “You have to show me how to do that.” When Ash looked back up again and their eyes met, Ali went on, “A little warning might have helped.”


	10. I Don't Wanna Come Down

“You knew that making me walk around like that was going to torture me and make it worse?” Ali was a little upset with Ashlyn but better now that she could think clearly again.

“I didn’t think it would be so serious.” The blonde apologized. “I really thought it would be good fun. And then after lunch, you’d want to make love again.”

After splashing some cold water on her face, Ali was leaning over the sink as the water dripped and she just stared back at herself in the mirror. “I just don’t know how I feel about it right now. I’m still aching between my legs.” Shifting a little in her jeans that were still undone, she pulled out a paper towel and wiped her face off. Ashlyn came to her side and wrapped her arms around the brunette. “Is it still real bad?”

Ali rested her head against Ash and just sighed. She felt like resting her eyes. “I just can’t explain it. Looking up at the blonde, she went on, “I know you weren’t trying to hurt me. I just can’t put into words how it felt.” Crumbling the paper towel into a ball and tossing it into the trash, Ali looked up at Ash, “And don’t worry about trying to find ways to entice me into making love with you.” When she smiled, the blonde felt butterflies.

Taking her face and gently holding it with the palms of her hands, Ashlyn apologized, “I really am sorry. I thought it would be a good torture. You walking around all hot and bothered, it sounded sexy as hell.”

Ali smiled, “It’s ok. You just did one hell of a number on me.”

“I see that. The look you had in your eyes. I feared for my life.” When she smiled, Ali leaned up and placed a quick kiss on her lips. “Remember that the next time you think about pissing me off. I was seriously losing my mind.”

“Do you still want to get something to eat?”

Ali ran her fingers over the dampness of Ashlyn shirt and suggested, “Why don’t we get changed first? I know I need to freshen up.” Backing up a step, she pulled up her zipper and buttoned her jeans.

Reaching up and feeling her shirt, Ash laughed, “I think that’s a good idea.”

________________________________

Once they were back in the room, Ashlyn let Ali use the bathroom first. When she came out, Ash was lying back on the bed with her arms over her head. Ali walked over and rested herself on top of her gently, her head against the blonde’s chest, “Are you ok?”

Letting her hands drop from her face and resting them on Ali’s waist, she looked up into her concerned brown eyes, “I am now. How do things feel?”

Giving her hips a little wiggle against Ashlyn’s body, “You’ve effectively wrecked me for anyone else.” When she laughed, Ashlyn smiled, “Good.” Pulling her waist against her tightly as she sat up, Ashlyn nodded, “Then my job is done.” Wrapping her legs around the blonde so she didn’t fall back, Ali leaned in for a soft kiss. “I think your plan worked,” she whispered between kisses.

“What plan is that….”

Sliding her tongue over Ashlyn’s bottom lip, they shared a deep kiss that left them both breathless. Ali leaned closer to whisper in her ear, “I definitely want to make love again.”

Standing to her feet with Ali in her arms, their kisses deepened. Ashlyn laid the brunette back on the bed, not releasing her lips. Pushing the tee shirt up, she kissed Ali’s stomach and let her tongue trail lower. Her hands tangled in the blonde’s hair, Ali let out a sigh.

Pushing the button through the hole, Ashlyn tugged on the zipper of Ali’s jeans. As she slid them down, Ali lifted her waist a little. Discarding them beside the bed, Ashlyn rested herself on top of the brunette gently. Her lips, playfully flirting with Ali’s, she couldn’t help smiling. “Is it wrong,” she questioned, while placing kisses down her neck, “that I can’t get enough of you?” Without giving her a chance to answer, she’d taken control of her mouth again and released the clasp on her bra. Reaching her hands up and placing the palms of her hands on Ashlyn’s face, Ali tried to stop her to focus. “What if I hadn’t flirted with you? Do you think we’d be where we are right now?”

Staring back questioningly, Ashlyn shook her head a little, “How do you have enough blood left in your brain to be so quizzical?” Letting out a laugh, Ali shrugged her shoulders.

“If you hadn’t have kissed me, I think after another shot or two, I would have found the courage. But,” she held up a finger symbolically, “I don’t think we’d have slept together.”

Frowning a little in disappointment, Ali wondered aloud, “Why not?”

Sitting up and leaning beside her, Ashlyn simply stated, “I wouldn’t want you drunk for our first time.”

Her face softening at the sweet gesture, Ali caressed the blonde’s cheek, “Do you know, had you told me that while I was drunk, I think it would have made me want you more.”

Wrinkling her nose, Ashlyn promised, “That certainly wouldn’t have been my intention. I swear to you.”

A sullen expression suddenly painted itself across Ali’s face and faded her smile. “What’s wrong,” Ashlyn reached out to play with the seam of her tee shirt across her stomach.

Taking her hand, Ali asked, “Can I be a total girl for a minute?”

Raising her eyebrows, Ashlyn began, “Aside from the fact that I hope you’re always a total girl, please be honest with me.”

“What happens after we check out?” She looked up at the ceiling at nothing in particular and continued, “What happens when I go back to my home and you go back to your home and we start playing for our club teams?”

Ashlyn’s face became stressed. She sat up slowly and let go of Ali’s hand. “Geez, Al.” Her voice dropped as she continued, “I thought you knew this was just a fling. I didn’t expect to really…” When Ali started to look away, Ashlyn tickled the sides of her belly and asked, “Are you KIDDING me, right now? I’ve already looked up our schedules to see when we both have the same days off in a row next. Did you honestly think I wasn’t going to want you in my life? BTW, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

Ali laughed at Ashlyn’s antics and swatted her hand away, “Jerk.”

Threatening to use her hands as weapons against her most ticklish places again, Ashlyn commented, “You know you love me.” The words, having playfully tumbled out of her mouth without thinking, Ashlyn took in a sharp breath and met Ali’s eyes that watching her intently.

The silence only lasted a brief moment between them, before Ali nodded very subtly, never breaking their gaze and whispered, “I do.” Her smile that followed, made Ashlyn blush. “I do, too.”


End file.
